


Mewtwo's Pent Up Energy

by jbernady8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, and Gary were expecting a nice quiet camping trip to Viridian Forest, but as Mewtwo watches them, he comes up with a plan that will teach them a lesson about forcing pokemon to battle for them.





	1. Mewtwo Reveals Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Dom/Sub, Scat, Watersports, Rape, NC, M/M, Exhibitionism, Bondage, Mind and Body Control, Rimming, Beastiality.

It was a day like any other for Mewtwo. He was sitting in his lair he formed out of a cave, using his psychic abilities to see the outside world. Watching in anger as he saw trainers battling their pokemon time and time again. All of a sudden he focused in on a group of two teenage boys and a Pikachu walking through Viridian Forest. They seem to be travelling with camping gear and supplies to last a few days.

"This looks like a good time to get a little revenge on humans for treating pokemon the way they do and get some pleasure at the same time," Mewtwo thought to himself.

Focusing in on the group, Mewtwo learns the names of the group, Ash, Gary, and Pikachu. He also learns that they are going to be camping in the forest for a few days.

"This is so perfect," Thinking to himself again, "no one will be expecting to see them for a while, plenty of time for me to have my revenge and give them time to recover from it"

Still watching them, he notices they found a clearing and about to finish setting up their camp. Now was the time to make his move. He has to act quickly in order to prevent the trainers for releasing their pokemon to fight and to keep Pikachu from attacking him. He took a few deep breaths to prepare and teleports himself to the middle of the clearing a few feet above the ground. As soon as he appears he gets his psychic powers working, stopping Ash and Gary from reaching their pokeballs and freeze Pikachu in his tracks. Using his powers, he undoes Ash and Gary's belts and send them off in the distance.

"Greetings humans and Pikachu, I am Mewtwo. I have been watching you and other trainers treat their pokemon poorly by battling them until they can barely move." "What are you going to do to us?" asked Ash, "I'm going to make an example of you 3 and since I am still a virgin, you will also be my mates until I am fully satisfied." Ash, Gary, and Pikachu let out a loud gasp at the same time, "You can't do this!" said Ash, "This is wrong!" said Gary, "Pika Pii!", Pikachu said

"Yes I can do this and you will see that it will be just as enjoyable to you as it is for me," said Mewtwo, "by the way while I am here I will use my powers so everyone can understand what Pikachu is saying," suddenly, a purple glow appears around Pikachu's neck. "What are you doing to me?" asked Pikachu, Ash and Gary look dumbfounded suddenly able to understand a pokemon speak. "Making it so you speak in the human's language, it is temporary and will fade once I leave"

Mewtwo throws all three of them against nearby trees and with his powers, grabs the rope from the camp and ties them to their individual tree. "Now that you won't be going anywhere, you are now free to squirm until it is your turn to have my way with you, are you all virgins like me? I'm asking so I don't cause any permanent damage." All three of them clearly trying to fight their way loose from the ropes reluctantly say "Yes" in unison. "Good, now Ash is going to be the first, you two pay attention as you will be doing the same thing one at a time with me, then to each other"

Clearly frightened by this, they started crying, screaming, and trying to get free. "Fight all you want, no one is close enough to hear you and the rope will never loosen under my power, just relax and this will be quick and pleasurable, I promise to not cause too much pain as long as you cooperate. I have been observing human and pokemon mating enough to notice a few things I want to do."

Suddenly a purple glow appears around Ash and his rope falls to the ground. Mewtwo moves himself and Ash into a position so that Gary and Pikachu have a view from the side. While Ash is still crying, Mewtwo, using his powers, forces Ash's hands to slowly take his clothes off and throw them to the side, first his vest, then his shirt, he unbuttons and unzips his pants, and finally his boxers. With Ash's hands at his sides and legs spread a bit, standing their naked, his flaccid uncut cock hanging, Mewtwo says "Oh yeah, you look good for a human, I can't wait to take your virginity, now come here." 

Mewtwo makes Ash walk toward him and pull him into a deep kiss. Still trying to fight, Ash keeps his mouth closed tight. Mewtwo uses his powers to force the young trainer's mouth open and shove his tongue in Ash's mouth as far as it could go, exploring every inch of his mouth and going far enough to explore his throat, making Ash gag in response. Ash could feel something warm and hard rising from Mewtwo's crotch. It was his cock, coming out of his genital slit. After a few minutes Mewtwo broke the kiss, "Your taste was something I wasn't expecting, so good and addicting."

Mewtwo and Ash look over to Gary and Pikachu. They were still crying and squirming, but they couldn't believe what they just saw. "Ash you have to fight it, you can't let this happen, it is wrong!" said Gary. "I..can't..he's too strong." "Come on buddy, you can do it," said Pikachu. "It is no use, you guys are too weak to resist," Mewtwo chimed in.

"Now Ash, kneel before me," Mewtwo said using his powers to make the young trainer kneel in front of him with his cock in front of Ash. "I've been holding this in for a while now, and I'm sure you are a little thirsty after that long kiss." With a slight grunt a yellow liquid started coming out his cock landing right on Ash's face. Ash tried to close his eyes in disgust, but Mewtwo's powers forced them to stay open. Mewtwo used his hands on his cock to guide the stream all over Ash's body, covering him in the pokemon's piss. After Ash got a good coating of the yellow liquid, Mewtwo forced his mouth open and put his cock in Ash's mouth with the stream still in full force. Immediately, Ash gagged and wretched wanting to spit out the warm liquid, "Now, now, Ash, there will be no spitting and no vomiting, you must drink every last drop." Realizing he has no choice, Ash started to swallow. With the stream giving out so much, so fast, he couldn't believe none spilled out. Suddenly the stream stopped and Ash felt relieved. "Don't get too comfortable yet, I want you to suck it." Mewtwo placed his pale hands on Ash's head, forcing him to bob up and down on his cock. Ash is already feeling a warm gooey liquid slowly drip from Mewtwo's cock, wincing at the salty taste as Mewtwo starts releasing a good amount of pre into Ash's mouth. "Oh Arceus, your mouth is magic, so warm and feels so good, remember to swallow every drop that comes out of it." Using his powers, he forces Ash to stroke him and use his tongue, licking his piss slit and entire length of his cock while sucking on it. "I'm getting close, don't let up." Suddenly, Mewtwo couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer and started to spasm. Ash felt another warm liquid fill his mouth, it was thick and creamy, there was so much more it than pre, he could only assume it was Mewtwo's cum. The sweet and salty taste made him gag a bit at first, then he swallowed it. After 10 minutes, Mewtwo's orgasm subsided and pulled his cock out of Ash's mouth noticing some cum slipped out the side. Using a finger, Mewtwo scooped it up and put it in Ash's mouth, "You missed this, drink it up." He had no choice, and drank down the cum Mewtwo had scooped up.

"Eww, that was gross, how could you do this and force us to watch?" Said Gary, "because I can," responded Mewtwo in a condescending tone. "Once the two of you have done this with me, you will be doing it to each other, then more fun begins, so get comfortable." "WHAT?!? This is so wrong, I won't do it," Gary and Pikachu said in unison. "You have no choice, I am in control of all three of you, now silence or I will silence you, you are spoiling the mood!" "Bu.." Gary tried to speak but Mewtwo used his powers to prevent him from speaking further.

Turning his attention back to Ash, he forced Ash to stand up with his legs spread while Mewtwo was near his cock. "Ash, I know you had a lot to drink and you need to pee, just let it out." With that said, and his cock still flaccid, he started to pee. Mewtwo grabbed a hold of Ash's cock and forced the stream to cover him in the young trainer's piss. "Ohh, this feels great, I've always wanted a golden shower." After he was covered in piss, Mewtwo took the trainer's cock in his mouth, swallowing the remaining piss the trainer had in his bladder. Mewtwo moaned with the trainer's cock still in his mouth and went to work sucking him off. It took a little bit for Ash to get hard since he's straight and never wanted this kind of sex. Tears still coming from his eyes, Ash moaned in pleasure. He's never had a blowjob, so this was a new experience for him. Mewtwo licked and sucked his cock like a porn star, sticking his tongue in and out of Ash's piss hole and jerking him off. Ash couldn't help but put his hands on Mewtwo's head and pumping his hips a little. Mewtwo could feel Ash's cock start to release pre. It started slow and after a minute was coming out quite fast. He loved the taste of it, very sweet, not salty at all. "Mewtwo, I think I'm gonna..." Ash cut himself off and cried out as he came. Mewtwo felt the cum blasting out the cock, it felt like a lot for such a young human. The taste of it was a bit fruity and sweet. He held the trainer's hips as close as he could and could feel him spasming in his orgasm. After a few minutes, the orgasm subsided and Mewtwo swallowed half of the cum and brought his face up to the trainer's giving him another kiss. This time he pushed the trainer's cum out of his mouth and into Ash's. Ash was shocked at first but swallowed the cum. After the trainer swallowed the cum, Mewtwo broke the kiss, "I hope you enjoyed that."

Gary and Pikachu watched, still crying and shocked at what they are watching. They can't believe what's going on and how they're going to be doing the same thing. Pikachu is especially worried given his small size in comparison to Mewtwo and humans. How will he be able to take their cocks if they fuck him? Mewtwo could sense this worry from Pikachu, "don't worry little Pikachu, what you don't know is that Pikachu's are a bit stretchy, as long as we're not too rough, you'll be able to take it." Pikachu didn't care what Mewtwo said, he was still worried and panicking more than ever. Mewtwo saw the panicking Pikachu and used his powers to make the creature still.

"Ash, lay down on your back now." Using his powers, Mewtwo forced Ash to lay down on his back with his arms at his sides. Without warning, Mewtwo moved and almost sat all the way down on Ash's face, keeping his ass just slightly in front of his mouth. Ash could feel Mewtwo's powers forcing his mouth open and his tongue started licking around his asshole. Mewtwo started moaning in pleasure as he felt the wet tongue on such a sensitive area. Suddenly Ash felt something warm come out of the asshole, Mewtwo was so engulfed in pleasure he farted. Ash winced at the taste and smell. "Keep going Ash, remember you must swallow anything that comes out of me, that includes things coming out of my ass." Ash gulped in fear, was Mewtwo going to do what he was thinking or was he trying to cover all the bases? He wouldn't have to wait long to get his answer. Mewtwo let out a loud grunt and Ash could feel the hole open and a solid object coming out and into his mouth. Ash is clearly disgusted by this, but doesn't want to upset the pokemon controlling him. He chewed the object before swallowing it, gagging at the taste and texture. "Good boy Ash, you are learning, I got more for you." After Mewtwo said that, Ash could feel more objects coming into his mouth from the pokemon's ass. He kept chewing and swallowing every single one that came out. After 20 minutes of eating Mewtwo's shit, Mewtwo let out a final grunt and the largest piece yet came out. It was so big, Ash couldn't eat it as a single piece, he chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, he had to eat it in about three pieces. After the last piece was swallowed, Ash could feel his stomach churning, then suddenly calmed down. "I don't want you throwing up anything I give you, so I will prevent you from doing so," Mewtwo told Ash, "now, get to work cleaning me up inside and out." Ash reluctantly obeyed. He first cleaned up around his mouth, eating what was left over, then he licked around Mewtwo's ass. After a good licking around the hole, he shoved his tongue inside, making Mewtwo gasp at the new feeling. Ash continued licking inside the hole and started poking his tongue in and out for a little bit. After a few more minutes of this, Mewtwo got up and turned around looking at Ash, whose mouth was still open, "looks like your mouth is still dirty, here have a drink to rinse it out." Mewtwo pointed his cock at Ash's mouth and let out just enough piss to fill his mouth, "close your mouth, swish, then swallow and show me." Ash did as he was told, Mewtwo getting turned on from the site of him swishing and swallowing in a big gulp. Ash opened his mouth, "much better," said Mewtwo, "now get on all fours." The trainer did as he was told and Mewtwo brought his face to the trainer's ass. Sticking out his tongue, he gave the asshole a quick lick, making Ash shiver at the new sensation. Mewtwo continued lick over and around the hole before pushing into it. Ash gasped and cried out in pain at the intruder. The sound didn't stop the pokemon who was working his tongue into the trainer's rear end as far as it could go, then he started fucking the trainer with it. After a few minutes he stopped.

The two observers looked like they just the most disgusting thing they ever imagined. Still being forced to watch and unable to look away, they started praying that all this was just a dream and they would wake up soon. "I can assure you, this is no dream, this is very real," Mewtwo said while reading their minds. Their eyes burning from all the tears, their muscles sore from trying to break free. Suddenly, they calmed down, not quite accepting what was happening, but too tired to even try to escape anymore. "I think we all need a drink," saying that, Mewtwo caused a gallon of water to appear in front of himself and each human, and a canteen of water in front of Pikachu. Using his powers, he forced everyone to drink the water in front of them as he drank his gallon. "Good, that should give us enough piss when the time comes, and to ensure no one goes early..." A purple glow engulfed Gary and Pikachu's crotches, sealing up their pee holes so they couldn't pee if they wanted to. "Now that is taken care of, time to finish up with you, Ash. Gary, get ready, you will be next"

"On your back again Ash," he did as he was told. Mewtwo lifted Ash's legs up and put the tip of his cock against the young trainer's tight hole. Ash tried to close his eyes in anticipation, but Mewtwo wouldn't allow it. Without warning, he thrust into the trainer hard and fast and stopped when he was all the way in. Mewtwo relished the sight of Ash being in so much pain. Suddenly, Ash felt something warm filling his ass and starting to leak out, Mewtwo was peeing inside him. As Ash looked up, he noticed Mewtwo had a relieved look on his face. After a few minutes, the stream subsided, "I hope you enjoyed that, the next bit will hurt a little." Without giving Ash time to process the statement, Mewtwo started fucking him as hard and fast as he could. Ash cried out in extreme pain and started yelling for him to stop. "I'm not stopping until I finish," responded Mewtwo, smiling at the young trainer's agony. After what seemed like a lifetime, Mewtwo thrust in as far as he could go and cried out as he came. Ash could feel the cum shooting in his ass, some of it leaking out, making him cringe. It took half an hour for Mewtwo's orgasm to stop. Once his orgasm stopped, Mewtwo leans down and strokes Ash's cock until he becomes hard. Mewtwo places his ass just above the human's cock and starts descending, using his hand to guide the cock into his ass. Once it's all the way in, he sits there for a bit. "Pee Ash, I know you want to." Without taking a second to think, Ash starts peeing full force into the pokemon's ass, filling him up quickly and feeling some leak out onto his balls. After a few seconds Mewtwo forces him to stop, "that's quite enough for now, time for the fun." He starts moving up and down forcing Ash to fuck him. Moving faster and faster, Ash didn't have the energy or will to last very long. After about 10 mins, Ash cried out loud as he came. Mewtwo moaned as he felt himself being filled with the human seed. After a few more minutes, Ash's orgasm subsided and Mewtwo climbed off him.

"You did a good job Ash, you deserve a rest." Using his powers, he took a pole from one of the tents and placed it firmly in the ground in front of the tree Ash was tied to. He floated the human over to the pole in a sitting position and took the unused rope from the tree to tie Ash to it. "Don't get too comfortable, you will be forced to watch the others do what you just did." Ash just sat there crying, feeling humiliated and violated in front of his best friend and rival. Gary cringed knowing he is next and doesn't want to lose his virginity to a male, much less a male pokemon. Gary was straight and didn't have any interest in guys. He always thought he would lose his virginity to one of his cheerleaders, but now it looks like he was going to lose his virginity whether he wants to or not.

"Gary, prepare yourself, you're next and it won't be any better for you than it was for Ash over there." Gary gulped and let out a sigh as his ropes were loosed and fell to the ground. Just like with Ash, Gary and Mewtwo were positioned so the two observers had a good side view of them. "Now, take off those clothes." Slowly, under Mewtwo's power, Gary started undressing tossing his clothes to the side, first his shirt, then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, finally his boxers. He was standing there naked and afraid, his legs were spread a bit with his arms at his sides, his flaccid uncut cock dangling between his legs, his balls slightly larger than Ash's. "Ohh, you look a little better than Ash over there, I'm gonna love you." 

Gary, still worried and under the pokemon's power, walked up to Mewtwo and started kissing him. Just like Ash, Gary clenched his mouth shut, not allowing Mewtwo the pleasure of using his tongue. "Now, now, we'll have none of that." Mewtwo said with his mind as he used his powers to force the trainer's mouth to open wide. As soon as the mouth opened, Mewtwo shoved his tongue in there, exploring every inch of it and shoving it down his throat causing him to gag. Gary winced at the taste, he could taste Ash's ass, piss, and cum as it lingered on Mewtwo's tongue. "Enjoy that taste young trainer, you'll be tasting that and more soon." That got Gary even more worried and disgusted, he tried to groan and cry out, but it only turned Mewtwo on more as he became more rough with the kiss. After a few more minutes, Mewtwo broke the kiss. "Your mouth tasted just as good as Ash's, not any better or worse." That hurt Gary's ego and only made him feel worse.

"Now, on your knees, just like Ash did." Gary tried to refuse but was forced to get on his knees anyway with the pokemon's cock in his face. "You know what I want, I would rather not have to use my powers so much to make you do it, but I will." With a look of disgust, Gary reluctantly took the cock in his hand and licked it from the balls, slowly up the shaft, and put the head in his mouth. He licked in and around the pokemon's pee hole slowly before putting more of the cock in his mouth. When he got to the base, it was part way down his throat, he felt Mewtwo's hand on his head. Mewtwo pulled Gary's head half way up the cock, "now remember, you have to swallow everything that comes out, get ready." After a moment, Mewtwo let out a groan and Gary felt a warm liquid shoot into his mouth. It had a very pungent taste and was powerful, it made him gag for a moment before he started swallowing. "Good boy, drink it all up." Gary was getting worried he wasn't going to be able to swallow it all with how fast it was filling up his mouth, but after a minute, the stream died down to a trickle and stopped. He let out a sigh of relief before Mewtwo started humping his mouth, which stopped when Gary started bobbing his head. "That's good, you got the idea." He didn't enjoy the feeling or taste of cock, but he didn't have a choice, he had to take it. He started sucking and stroking the cock as best he could. After a while, Mewtwo moaned and shoved Gary's head down his cock as he released. Gary screamed before he started swallowing, not expecting such powerful shots or amount of pokemon seed. It seemed to take forever for Mewtwo to finish, when he did, he had Gary look at him and open his mouth. After seeing the trainer swallowed every last drop, Mewtwo let him close his mouth. "Time for your shower," Mewtwo said with an evil grin. He pointed his cock at the boy's head and started letting out a stream of hot piss. With his hand on his cock, he moved the stream up and down the human's body, making sure to completely cover him in the golden liquid. After the boy was soaked from head to toe in piss, Mewtwo stopped the stream. "You look even hotter like this young trainer." Gary looked down in embarrassment knowing just how much the pokemon humiliated him in front of others.

"Stand up, legs spread, arms at your sides." Gary did as he was told, not realizing his cock was hard as a rock. "For someone that is only into females, you sure get aroused by guys," Mewtwo said teasingly. Gary looked down at his cock and blushed a bright red. "No need to be embarrassed, it is normal to be aroused at this kind of treatment." Mewtwo took the human cock in his hands, used his powers to uncover the pee hole, and licked his balls, then moved slowly up the shaft, licking in and around the pee hole, causing Gary to moan in pleasure. Putting the cock as far into his mouth as he could, "I know you have to pee really bad, just let it loose." Gary groan and started peeing in the pokemon's mouth. He could feel Mewtwo swallowing making him feel dirty for doing this. Before he could finish, he felt the pokemon's power close up his bladder forcing him to stop. "I want you to still have some later, don't worry, you'll be empty by the time I leave." With that said, Mewtwo went back to work giving the human a blowjob. He sucked and licked the boy for all his worth. After a short time, Gary cried out and spasmed as he came hard. Mewtwo relished the taste, it was a sour taste, but still good. After a few minutes the orgasm stopped and Mewtwo swallowed half of the cum in his mouth. Pulling the cock from his mouth, he moved up to give the boy another kiss, forcing him to taste his own cum. Gary tried to fight it, but gave up after a moment and swallowed the cum the pokemon gave him in the kiss. "Yeah, you like to drink your own cum don't you?" Gary tried shaking his head no, but under the pokemon's power, he could only shake his head yes.

"Now Gary, you know what do next, assume your position before I make you do it." Knowing he has no choice, Gary laid on his back. "Count yourself lucky, Ash ate most of what I had in me, I don't have as much to give you, but you will get the last of it." The trainer winced at the thought, but knew he would have to eat the pokemon's shit whether he wanted to or not. Mewtwo placed his ass just above Gary's head. He lifted his head and started licking around the asshole for a bit, then felt the pokemon fart. "It must be coming now," he thought to himself. "You got that right," said Mewtwo, reading the boy's thoughts, the pokemon grunted heavily as the first piece started coming out. "Better get it over with," Gary thought as he pressed his mouth against the hole, trying to help the pokemon by sucking the shit out of the hole. "Ohh, you get the idea, good boy, here it comes." After another grunt, the piece comes completely out and into the boy's waiting mouth. He grimaced at the taste, but chewed it and swallowed, coughing after. "Get ready for more." Another grunt and more came out almost faster, than the boy could eat it. After 5 minutes, Mewtwo pushed out the last piece, "that's the last of it, human, you know what I want now." He swallowed it and went to work with his tongue, cleaning all the shit left around the hole, then moved his tongue into the hole, cleaning all the shit off the pokemon. Once the trainer finished the cleaning, Mewtwo got up and opened the trainer's mouth, seeing how dirty it was. "Time to clean that mouth of yours." He placed his cock near the open mouth and filled it half way. Gary reluctantly swished and swallowed. After a quick look, Mewtwo had him get up on all fours. He used his hands to spread the boy's cheeks and licked in and around the boy's asshole, causing the trainer to moan. After a few minutes he got back up.

Mewtwo looked at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was dreading his turn, he knew it would be soon. Ash was still crying from the rape, but not as bad as earlier. "Ash, things will be easier now that the big thing is out of the way. Pikachu, you should feel lucky, I don't have any more shit to give, that will be the only thing you won't have to do." That did make them feel a little better, but after this ordeal, the three of them will never be the same.

Turning his attention back to Gary, "I hope you had a good few moments of rest, we still have to fuck each other." "Please don't, I don't want a pokemon to fuck me and I don't want to fuck a pokemon, it isn't right," Gary thought, knowing Mewtwo could read his thoughts. "It must be done, I don't care if it's right or wrong, you will do as I wish." "Alright, let's just get it over with." Gary laid down on his back again waiting for Mewtwo. The pokemon took his position and lifted the trainer's legs up, placing his cock at the boy's entrance. Without warning, he shoved the cock in as far and fast as he could, making the boy cry out loud in pain. Waiting a few moments for him to calm down, Mewtwo stayed there. Once the boy calmed down a bit, he felt something warm shooting in his ass. Mewtwo was peeing inside him, it was overflowing, making him cringe as he felt it running out his ass. After a few moments, Mewtwo stopped the piss and started fucking the trainer as hard and fast as he could. Gary moaning and crying in both pain and pleasure, wishing for the pokemon to stop, but the pokemon just ignored him at this point. After what seemed like an eternity, Mewtwo shoved his cock deep into the boy's ass and shot load after load of cum. Gary could feel each shot and could feel it overflowing out his ass and joining the piss that was there from earlier. After 10 minutes of cumming, Mewtwo pulled out. Seeing as the boy's cock was still hard, he assumed his position and immediately pushed the boy's cock as far into his ass as it could go. He released the hold on the boy's bladder and forced him to pee in the pokemon's ass. After a minute, the hold was placed on the boy's bladder again. Mewtwo started moving up and down on the cock, forcing the boy to fuck him. After a few minutes, the boy came hard into the pokemon's ass. His orgasm lasted only a minute or two, and the pokemon stood up, removing the cock from his ass.

"You did good Gary, now you and Ash get to watch me do it to Pikachu." After hearing that, Pikachu started to squirm like there's no tomorrow, "NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO IT, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!!!" "Hush little pokemon," Mewtwo said as he calmed Pikachu down with his powers, "it won't be so bad, just don't resist and it will be more pleasurable, trust me." Just as he did with Ash, Mewtwo levitated a pole from one of the tents over in front of Gary's tree and planted it firmly. He levitated Gary over to the pole in a sitting position and tied him to it with the unused rope from the tree. 

"Ok little Pikachu, your turn." Mewtwo loosened the ropes around Pikachu and levitated him to their faces were only an inch apart. "Don't fight it, just let it happen and it will be pleasurable." With that said, Mewtwo brought him into a kiss. Pikachu went limp, trying to not resist and hoping it will end quickly. Mewtwo explored every inch of Pikachu's small mouth and throat with his tongue. Pikachu winced at the taste of the invading organ, knowing it wasn't the normal taste, but the taste of what the larger pokemon has been doing with the humans. After what seemed like forever, Mewtwo withdrew his tongue and broke the kiss. "See Pikachu, when you don't resist, it gets over with quickly and can actually feel good."

Since Pikachu was small and had a short tongue, Mewtwo knew he couldn't be rimmed very well from the little pokemon. He grabbed Pikachu and turned him so the small ass hole was right in front of his face. "Such a nice hole you have, looks tasty." Mewtwo quickly went to work eating out the small pokemon, licking all around the hole. Pikachu cringed at the feeling, not liking the feeling of the wet appendage at his rear entrance. Suddenly, Pikachu felt something penetrate the hole and gasped loudly. Mewtwo pressed his tongue hard into the hole and started exploring around inside, enjoying the taste of another pokemon. After some more exploration, Mewtwo withdrew his tongue. Pikachu sighed in relief, "finally he finished."

Mewtwo sat down on the ground putting Pikachu in front of his cock. "You know what I want now, I understand you won't be able to take much in your mouth, but you can still make it feel good." Pikachu knew he had no choice, he got to work on the cock in front of him. He started licking the pokemon's balls, going slowly up the shaft. Once he got to the tip, he put it in his mouth. Pikachu flinched slightly as he felt Mewtwo's hand on his head, "don't worry, the others did this as well, remember?" Just as he said that, Pikachu felt a warm liquid fill his mouth, it had a very strong pungent taste, making him gag. "Now, now, you have to swallow every last drop." Gathering up as much strength as he could, he started swallowing as fast as he could. The stream didn't last long though, as the larger pokemon's bladder was mostly empty by now. After the liquid stopped flowing, Pikachu went back to work on the cock in his mouth, licking around and inside the pokemon's pee hole. Then, he bobbed his head and used both hands to stroke the cock. After a short time, Pikachu heard Mewtwo moan louder and louder. Suddenly, the hand on Pikachu's head forced him to stay still as another warm liquid filled his mouth, this one was slimy and had a salty taste to it. Reflexively, he swallowed, knowing that was what the larger pokemon wanted, and he didn't want to upset him. "That was good, but not as good as a human." Mewtwo brought Pikachu's crotch to his face, his cock still in its sheath. He stuck out his tongue and started licking the pokemon's furry balls, then moved his tongue up to the furry sheath, trying to get the cock to come out. After a short time, the pleasure was too much and Pikachu started to succumb to the pleasure as his cock started to poke out. Mewtwo continued licking the cock as it grew to full length, then put the entire cock and balls into his mouth. He uncovered the pokemon's pee hole, "go ahead and piss, I know you have to." Pikachu closed his eyes, he didn't want to pee in another's mouth, but knew he had no choice. He gave a short grunt and started the flow. Mewtwo felt the golden liquid fill his mouth and enjoyed the taste, not as pungent as the humans', he swallowed all the pokemon gave out. After a few seconds, the stream died down and the larger pokemon started licking around and inside the pee hole, trying to get the last drop. He then went to work on the small cock in his mouth, moving his head and tongue as much as he could. After a short time, Pikachu felt his orgasm close in. Mewtwo could tell the small pokemon was getting close, he put the whole cock and balls in his mouth and started a quiet hum. This new vibration sent Pikachu over the edge, crying out loud as he came. Mewtwo enjoyed the feeling and taste of the cum, very fruity with a hint of salt. The orgasm lasted about 10 minutes, Mewtwo let the cum fill his mouth, once the orgasm finished, he swallowed half of it. Mewtwo lifted Pikachu into another kiss, sending the remainder of the cum into the smaller pokemon's mouth. Pikachu swallowed even though he didn't like it. Mewtwo broke the kiss.

"Now, since you're too small to fuck me, we only have one more thing to do, you should feel fortunate your treatment isn't as bad as those humans over there." Pikachu started crying, worried about the pokemon's large cock compared to his small body, how was he going to be fucked and not get permanently hurt? "Don't worry, it won't go in too far, plus I said earlier, Pikachu's are a bit stretchy, so you can take more than you think. I won't be too rough, I promise." Still holding Pikachu, he lowered the pokemon so that his rear entrance was touching the tip of his cock. Suddenly, Mewtwo pushed Pikachu down hard onto his cock, burying it as far into the hole as it could fit. Pikachu cried out as loud as he could at the pain. Mewtwo waited a moment for Pikachu's cries to die down, then all of a sudden, Pikachu felt something warm fill his ass. He quickly realized Mewtwo was pissing in his ass, filling it up and dripping a bit. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Teased Mewtwo, "No, it feels dirty." Responded Pikachu, the larger pokemon just giggled at the response, knowing it was supposed to feel that way. When Mewtwo finished, he started moving the small pokemon up and down his shaft, like a masturbator. With the tight hole, it didn't take long to send him over the edge. Mewtwo moaned very loudly and pushed Pikachu down hard onto his cock as he came. Pikachu could feel shot after shot of cum in his ass, cringing at the feeling of being filled with another male's seed. It took about five minutes for the orgasm to end, but it felt like a lifetime to the small pokemon. He laid the pokemon on its back on the ground, pointed his cock at him, then let out a stream of piss. Pikachu squirmed, not wanting to be covered in piss, but has no choice. Mewtwo moved the stream until Pikachu was completely soaked in the golden liquid, then stopped the stream. "Your fur looks so much sexier when it is soaked with so much piss."

Mewtwo levitated Pikachu back to his tree and tied the ropes around him again. "Now that the three of you have had your time with me, it is time for you to do it to each other while I watch with the other tied up. You better make it a good show or I will use powers to force it on you. I would rather see you do this on your own without my intervention, but you know I will if I have to." Very reluctantly, all three of them nodded, knowing they have no choice but to do as they were told. There was no way to fight a power as strong as Mewtwo's, their only hope was to get this ordeal over with as quickly as possible. "First up, the two humans," Mewtwo sat with his legs crossed and levitated over next to Pikachu as he loosened the ropes around Ash and Gary. 

With Mewtwo in position, the two humans took their positions a few feet in front of the two pokemon observers, looking at each other in sorrow, knowing they didn't want this to happen. Slowly they closed in and started kissing. Their tongues going to work in each other's mouth, exploring every inch, and tasting the treatment Mewtwo had given them. Mewtwo was still probing their minds, he could tell they were actually starting to enjoy each other, "aww, that is cute, looks like I turned these two humans into being gay for each other." Ash and Gary were too engrossed with each other to listen to the larger pokemon. They started kissing more passionately, moving their hands to feel each other up, even jerking each other. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at each other with lust.

Ash was the first to kneel down and start licking Gary's balls, moving his tongue slowly around each of the orbs before moving his tongue up the shaft. Mewtwo released his grip on Gary's bladder, and Ash could sense it, moving back a few inches. Gary pointed his cock at Ash's head and started peeing. Moving the stream to cover his rival in the heavenly liquid. Once Ash was completely covered, he took the cock in his mouth drinking down the remaining liquid, the taste was pungent, but not as much as the pokemon's. Once the flow stopped, Gary let go of his cock, placing his hands on Ash's head. Ash loved the taste of his rival's appendage, moving his head and hands like a porn star. It didn't take long for Gary to let out a loud moan as he came. Ash completely engulfed the cock and balls as he felt shot after shot of the slimy liquid fill his mouth. Relishing the taste for moment, he swallowed it. After a couple of minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ash stood back up, allowing Gary to kneel and take his turn. Gary did like Ash did, licking his balls and shaft. This didn't last long as Ash had to pee really bad. He gave Gary a slight nudge, letting him know it was time and he moved back an inch. Ash barely pointed his cock at Gary when he let loose, soaking Gary rather quickly with a strong stream of piss. After he was soaked, Gary took the cock in his mouth and drank the remainder of the golden liquid, it wasn't very pungent and easier to swallow than the pokemon's. After Ash finished peeing, he took his hand off his cock and Gary started licking around and inside his rival's pee hole. Once he was sure every last drop was out, he started sucking and jerking Ash off. Ash didn't last long before he let out a loud moan and came in a somewhat violent orgasm. Gary tried to hold Ash close with his spasms. He didn't have time to relish the taste of his rival's cum before swallowing it as there was so much. He loved what he did taste, much less salty than the pokemon's and more sweet. After a few minutes, the orgasm stopped and Gary swallowed the last few drops of cum.

They both knew what was next and winced at the thought. Neither of them wanted to rim the other, much less eat the other's shit, but they knew they had to. "It's nice to see you two coming to terms with what is happening, makes it easier so that I don't have to waste my powers so much," Mewtwo said. Taking a deep breath, Ash laid on his back and Gary put his ass in his rival's face. "It's ok Gary, I'm ready for what you give me." With that said, Ash started licking around Gary's hole. Gary knew he had to go, but didn't want to give Ash too much. He grunted and Ash could see the first brown object come out of the hole. Without a second though he opened his mouth and put it on the hole, sucking. Gary was thankful for the help and kept pushing it out. Ash greedily sucked as hard as he could, as his mouth was filled with Gary's shit, he chewed and swallowed as fast as he could. Piece after piece came out, Ash started to wonder how much Gary had to give. After 30 minutes, the last piece came out, Ash quickly chewed and swallowed it. Once he was finished, Ash went to work licking around the hole until it was cleaned. When that was done, Ash shoved his tongue into the hole, exploring as much as he could. Gary felt pleasure at the moving appendage in his ass. After a few minutes, Ash pulled his tongue out and they switched places. Gary did what Ash did earlier and licked around the hole in front of him. After a few seconds, Ash grunted very loudly and Gary put his mouth on the hole and started sucking hard. He could feel the first piece come out a bit slowly. It seemed to take forever since the first piece was so long. When his mouth was almost full, Gary started to chew and swallow quickly. He knew Ash hadn't gone in a while and Ash probably had a lot to give. He was right as Ash sent piece after piece into his mouth. He had to chew and swallow quite fast to get it all. After 45 minutes, Ash was finally empty and Gary quickly went to work licking around the hole. Once the outside was clean, he pushed his tongue into the hole, moving it around vigorously. Ash moaned in pleasure as the tongue moved a lot more than Mewtwo's. After a few moments, Gary withdrew his tongue and they both stood up. Mewtwo chimed in, "instead of rinsing your mouths out with each other's piss, I want you two to clean your mouths out with each other's tongue." Knowing there was no choice, they embraced each other in another kiss, making sure to hit every nook and cranny in the other's mouth. They broke their kiss a few times to see if they got everywhere before continuing. Once both were clean, they stood there for a moment admiring each other's body.

Ash was the first to lay on his back, wanting to get this part over with quickly. Gary knelt down between Ash's legs, his cock hard and throbbing. He looked at Ash, "Ready?" Ash nodded. Right then, Gary shoved his cock into his rival, down to the hilt. Ash cried out in pain and Gary held there for a few seconds for Ash to adjust. After Ash adjusted and wasn't in pain anymore, Gary let out a relieved sigh as he started peeing in Ash. Ash could feel the warm liquid filling his hole quickly and moaned as he felt pleasure from it. After Gary finished, he started fucking Ash as hard as he could. Ash and Gary started moaning louder as their pleasure increased. It didn't take long for Gary to reach his orgasm and Ash felt it. Shot after shot came out, filling Ash's ass and overflowing a little. Gary's orgasm didn't last very long, once it was finished, they traded places. When they were in position, Ash wasted no time in shoving his cock all the way into Gary's ass as fast as he could. Gary cried out in pain, but it quickly subsided. Once Ash saw the pain die away from Gary's eyes, he looked at his rival in complete lust and let loose his bladder. Gary could feel his ass being filled his rival's warm golden liquid and moaned in pleasure. It took a few minutes for Ash to finish, once he was done, he wasted no time in fucking his rival hard and fast. They both moaned louder and louder as the pleasure built. After a few minutes Ash let out a very loud moan and the orgasm hit him as he violently spasmed, shooting load after load into his rival. Gary moaned louder than before feeling the cock inside spasm and shoot the pleasant, slimy liquid inside his ass. It took 10 minutes before the orgasm stopped and Ash pulled out of Gary, cum running out of his hole. After one last kiss, they stood up and looked at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo clapped his hands returning Gary to his pole and tied him up, "good show boys, very good, now it is time for the good buddies to have their turn." After hearing Mewtwo say that, Pikachu started squirming violently, "NO, I LIKE ASH AS A FRIEND, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, PLEASE DO MAKE ME!" Mewtwo looked over to him in anger, Ash walked over to Pikachu ad held him as Mewtwo loosened the ropes. "Buddy, don't worry, you'll realize this is pleasurable if you just play along, please just let it happen. Mewtwo will force it one way or the other, no use in fighting it." Pikachu calmed down, still crying, saying, "I trust you, buddy, but I never wanted this to happen." "I know, buddy, I won't be too rough, I promise." Pikachu's crying calmed down a bit, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Please make it quick." "I promise," said Ash. "Enough talk, I grow bored of this, take your position and start doing the deed, NOW!"

Ash and Pikachu nodded at Mewtwo and took their position. Ash brought Pikachu to his mouth and started kissing him passionately. Pikachu winced at the taste, tasting the shit and piss that Ash had been forced to eat and drink. Their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths. Lost in the passion of the kiss, Ash took one hand from Pikachu and started rubbing his buddy's full body, rubbing his hand over the pokemon's sheath, balls, and tail hole. Pikachu gasped in the kiss at this new feeling, but continued the kiss knowing what would happen if this didn't look good for Mewtwo. "Good Pikachu, you are finally coming to terms with your situation, keep going," teased Mewtwo. Ash and Pikachu kept kissing for a few more minutes before breaking their kiss.

Ash turned Pikachu so his ass was right in front the trainer's face. "Oh Pikachu, your ass looks tasty," Ash said as he stuck his tongue out and started licking around the hole. Pikachu felt the need to shit real bad and started grunting. Ash heard the grunt and put his mouth over the hole and started to lightly suck. The shit came out almost violently, but Ash had no problem eating it all. Ash couldn't believe he was willingly eating his best buddy's shit, but he knew he was going to do it whether he wanted to or not, and he was enjoying it. The shit kept coming out for almost half an hour and Ash ate most of it. He wanted to give Pikachu a taste so he left a piece in his mouth while he turned the pokemon around and gave him another kiss, sending the last bit of shit into his buddy's mouth. Once it was completely in there, they closed their mouths and Pikachu chewed and swallowed it wincing at the taste. Without warning he turned Pikachu back around and went back to work with his tongue, cleaning up around the hole and shoving his tongue deep inside the small pokemon, moving it around as much as he could. Pikachu started moaning at the sensation, not wanting it to be pleasurable, but it was anyway. After a few minutes, Ash withdrew his tongue and looked into Pikachu's eyes lovingly.

Ash put Pikachu down on the ground and knelt down an inch in front of the pokemon. He grabbed his cock saying, "alright buddy, I don't have much piss to give you, so here it goes." With a grunt Ash let loose, quickly covering Pikachu's fur with his golden liquid. Once Pikachu was soaked, he put the head of the cock in his mouth and drank down the rest. He was relieved it wasn't nearly as pungent as Mewtwo, but still gagged at the taste. Pikachu had a hard time swallowing the liquid, but still drank every last drop. After Ash finished, Pikachu licked the around the cock head and inside the pee hole to make sure he got the last drops. After that, he started licking his trainer's balls, sucking on each one as he did so, causing Ash to moan. Then, he slowly worked his way up the shaft licking all around it as he moved up. When he reached the tip, he took as much as he could in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, working his tongue and hands on the shaft while doing so. Moaning louder and louder, Ash knew he was getting close and couldn't hold back. He placed his hands on Pikachu's head and forced him to take as much of his cock as possible into his mouth, giving a very loud moan as his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave. Pikachu squirmed and gagged with so much of the cock in his mouth, he felt the warm slimy liquid fill his mouth quickly. Swallowing as fast as he can, he noticed the liquid stopped shooting rather quickly as Ash had given so much already. Even though Ash had stopped cumming, his body still spasmed for another few minutes while the orgasm died down. Once the orgasm stopped, he released Pikachu's head and Pikachu lifted his head off the trainer's cock, looking up at his buddy with a worried smile. 

"Nice to see some sort of smile on you, buddy, don't worry about giving me the shower I gave you, I know you don't have that much to give, now it's your turn," Ash said as he picked Pikachu up and brought the pokemon's furry sheath and balls near his face. He started licking the balls and sheath, slowly sucking on each of the orbs while doing so and tasting the piss from his earlier treatments. It didn't take long for the cock to poke out of the sheath. Ash took this moment to concentrate his licking on the cock poking out. Soon, the cock became fully hard and Ash took the whole thing, plus the balls into his mouth. After his trainer fully engulfed his cock, Pikachu grunted and let loose on his bladder, sending the golden liquid into his buddy's mouth. Ash loved the taste, not pungent at all and very pleasant taste. He drank it all down as fast as Pikachu was letting it loose, causing Pikachu to moan in pleasure at the feeling. When the flow finally stopped a few minutes later, Ash licked around and inside the pee hole to make sure he got every drop. Once he was sure he got the last drops, Ash went to work sucking the cock as best he could, given the small size. Before long, Pikachu couldn't hold back, and Ash could sense it. A couple of seconds later Ash gave one last hard suck and Pikachu moaned as loud as he could as he came hard into his trainer's mouth. Ash relished the fruity and sweet flavor, he wished the cum would keep coming forever. He swallowed shot after shot for half an hour before Pikachu didn't have more to give. After the orgasm stopped, Ash took the cock out of his mouth and looked at his best buddy in his eyes with a smile. "See buddy, you loved that, now there is only one more thing for us to do and this part is over." "Yes Ash, I did like that a lot, but I still don't like the idea of this," said Pikachu not wanting to continue. "I know, but Mewtwo will make us do it anyway, so we might as well enjoy it."

Ash brought Pikachu down and put the tip of his cock in the pokemon's ass. Without warning Ash started peeing, filling the small pokemon rather quickly and it started leaking out, down his shaft and onto his balls. This didn't last long as Ash's bladder was mostly empty by now. As soon as Ash stopped peeing, he started fucking Pikachu as hard and fast as he could. Pikachu didn't like this, he squirmed as much as he could and cried out in pain. Ash was in pure bliss at the tight hole he was shoving his cock into and couldn't hear his buddy's screams. After a few minutes Pikachu's pain died down, replaced by pleasure, and the both of them were moaning louder and louder in pleasure. When Ash finally reached his climax, both of their moans could be heard for miles. While orgasming, Ash kept Pikachu pushed all they way down his cock to the base as he shot his load into the small pokemon. To Pikachu, it seemed to take forever for Ash to finish, even though it was only a couple on minutes. Once his orgasm finished, Ash slowly pulled Pikachu off his cock and set him on the ground to rest.

Ash knew he was next to watch and took his place at his pole while Mewtwo used his powers to tie up the boy. "Good, not as good as the two humans, but good enough. This next time, I want less talking and more doing." After saying that, Mewtwo loosened the ropes holding Gary. "No talking, just do it." Gary nodded and went quickly to pick up Pikachu. The small pokemon was still breathing heavily, not quite recovered from the previous acts. Gary quickly pulled him into a kiss using their tongues to explore each other's mouths with a passion. Pikachu still breathing heavily sending air between them, allowing them to hold their kiss even longer. Gary loved feeling his tongue in the pokemon's throat, it felt tight, like there was a vice grip on it. After half an hour of passionate kissing, they broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes, breathing hard. They both saw the worry and lust in the other's eyes.

Gary turned Pikachu so he was looking straight at the pokemon's ass. He stuck his tongue out and started licking around the hole. Pikachu felt another need to shit and started grunting. Gary heard the grunt and put his mouth over the hole and started to suck. The shit came out, but less violently as last time, Gary had no problem eating it all. Gary couldn't believe he was willingly eating a Pikachu's shit, but he was enjoying it. The shit only came for a few minutes as Pikachu gave most of what he had to Ash. After eating it all, he went back to work with his tongue, cleaning up around the hole and shoving his tongue deep inside the small pokemon, moving it around as much as he could. Pikachu started moaning, the sensation becoming more pleasurable the more it was being done. After a few minutes, Gary withdrew his tongue and looked into Pikachu's eyes lustfully.

Gary knelt down and placed Pikachu in front of his cock. Pikachu, wanting to get this over with quickly, started licking and sucking at the boy's balls, then slowly licked up the shaft, when he got to the tip, Gary tapped him on the shoulder and he moved back slightly. Gary smiled and pointed his cock at Pikachu, who was a bit scared, he didn't want another soaking of that golden liquid, but he knew this would happen no matter what, so he just let it happen. Gary let out a slight grunt and the liquid started coming out, hitting Pikachu in the face. He moved his cock, completely soaking the small pokemon and relishing in the sight on his fluid mixing with the earlier fluids already matting the pokemon's fur. After Pikachu was thoroughly soaked, he took the head of the trainer's cock in his mouth and started drinking as much as he could. Gary didn't last much longer as his bladder had almost nothing left from earlier. When the liquid stopped coming out, Pikachu greedily licked around and inside the trainer's pee hole, getting the last drops left over. Once that was done, he went to work with his mouth, tongue, and hands, trying to get the trainer to orgasm as quickly as he could. Gary was moaning louder and louder by the second. Pikachu got a quick idea that might get the trainer to orgasm even quicker. He let out a light electric shock on the trainer's cock. This seemed to do the trick as Gary let out a moan as loud as he could and came hard in Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu was shocked at first, but quickly drank down the cum as fast as he could. He had no idea the trainer could cum so much, each shot felt like an entire glass of liquid pouring into his mouth. Even swallowing as fast as he could, some spilled out the sides of his mouth coating his already soaked fur. After what seemed like forever, Gary's orgasm subsided and Pikachu pulled his mouth off the cock. Gary, smiling at the pokemon, picked him up and rubbed the spilled cum deep into the pokemon's fur. Mewtwo seemed very pleased with this, but didn't intervene, he just let them continue.

Picking Pikachu up, Gary brought the pokemon's crotch to his face and started licking and sucking on his balls, loving the taste of the piss soaked fur. After a moment of this he started licking the furry sheath and the cock started to poke out. When it got long enough, he started sucking on it, tapping Pikachu to let him know he was ready. Right on cue, Pikachu grunted slightly and started peeing in the trainer's mouth. Gary liked the taste a lot more than Mewtwo's and drank it down greedily. Pikachu, having a now empty bladder felt the stream slow down. Once the stream stopped Gary licked around and inside the pee hole making sure to get every last drop. He then started sucking hard trying to bring the pokemon to orgasm quickly. He would not have to keep going very long before Pikachu let out a loud moan and started spasming as his orgasm hit him hard. Gary felt a few shots of cum and drank it down, loving the taste, like a delicious berry. Pikachu's orgasm didn't last long as his balls were nearly empty by now. When the orgasm stopped, Gary was getting ready for the next part.

Not giving Pikachu time to rest, Gary shoved him down on his cock hard, burying it deep in his ass. He pulled the pokemon halfway up his cock and let out a weak stream of piss. Pikachu felt the warm liquid, but didn't care, he was much too tired to do anything, he just stayed limp, letting the trainer do all the work. Since Gary's bladder was mostly empty, it didn't take long for the stream to finish and he went back to work fucking the helpless pokemon. He moved Pikachu up and down on his cock hard, fast, and vigorously, moaning in pleasure. A few minutes of fucking Pikachu brought Gary to orgasm, his balls nearly empty already, he shot the rest of what he could give into the small pokemon. The cum shooting in Pikachu's ass lasted only a few seconds, but Gary's orgasm lasted far longer. After it was over Gary lifted Pikachu off his cock, seeing how weak he was, Gary took Pikachu over to the tree and held him while Mewtwo tied the pokemon up. Gary then went to his pole and sat down, the psychic pokemon tieing him up as well.

Mewtwo stood up in front of the three captives. "I see that you all are exhausted, lets have one last drink before a short rest." Mewtwo glowed containers full of water to appear in fron of the four of them, a gallon for Mewtwo, Ash, and Gary, and a canteen for Pikachu. He forced the three captives to drink the water in front of them, then drank his. "So you don't accidentally go while you rest, your holes will be sealed until we start again." After saying that, a purple glow engulfed the cocks and assholes of the captives, causing the holes to be completely sealed shut. "Now get some rest, we have more to do when you wake up." Ash, Gary, and Pikachu sat there depressed, humiliated, violated, wanting to cry, but their eyes burned so much from crying. Eventually they fell asleep one by one hoping that when they wake up, Mewtwo will be gone and they can try to return to normal.


	2. Ash's Transformation

It has been a few hours since Ash, Gary, and Pikachu started their rest. Mewtwo has spent most of this time meditating in order to regain his energy. The rest of the time, he decided to teleport some food into their stomachs so it will be fully digested by the time they woke up. Mewtwo could sense they were having nightmares about their experience. They were squirming and screaming in their sleep, like night terrors. Mewtwo smiled, "it looks like I'm being successful. But, little do they know, there is still more to do, what they experienced is only the beginning." Mewtwo watched them a bit more contemplating his next move. After a few more minutes, he had an idea and decided to wake everyone up. Using his powers, he shook all three of them violently and they woke up, a bit groggy. "Ah, I just had the worst nightmare," said Ash before he realized the dream was real, "that dream...actually HAPPENED?!?" "Yes, I know all of you were hoping it didn't happen, but it did, and I am still in control," said Mewtwo continuing, "I hope you got your much needed rest, what I have in store for you next will be even more unpleasant for you. Ash, you will get to experience it all again...as a...POKEMON!" Ash gasped in surprise, "No, you can't do that, please, I beg you, don't change me into a pokemon and don't make me go through that again." 

Ash started crying uncontrollably, Pikachu and Gary looking at them surprised, their mouths open wide, not wanting to do that to Ash again. "You have no choice HUMAN," Mewtwo said teasingly, "I will make you into a pokemon, and you will experience all of that again. If you're good, I MIGHT just turn you back into a human and not make the transformation permanent." Ash's crying becoming louder, he doesn't want to become a pokemon let alone experience what happened again. He is also scared he might not perform good enough for Mewtwo to get turned back when he was done. "Calm down human, your crying will only make this worse on yourself, plus it won't be good for me to have you crying the whole time." After hearing that, Ash tried to calm himself down, a few sniffles and tears later and he calmed down completely, at least on the outside. "That's better, I'm going to ignore your crying in your mind for now," said Mewtwo. Using his powers, he released the ropes around Ash and levitated him in front of the group.

"Now for the transformation." Right after saying that, Mewtwo's eyes started glowing bright and a purple aura formed around Ash. Ash felt a tingling sensation all over his body. He could feel his arms and legs getting smaller. His body was shrinking and noticed his cock getting smaller until it disappeared into his body, leaving a sheath in its place. At this time, he felt the worst headache he's ever felt and started screaming in pain. This was because his head and brain was shrinking, his ears moving to the top his head, becoming longer and pointed. He felt hair growing all over his body, looking at himself, he saw it was yellow. A tail started growing out from just above his ass, shaped like a lightning bolt. Red circles formed on his cheeks. After everything was finished, Mewtwo produced a mirror so he could see himself. Ash was shocked as he saw he was turned into a Pikachu, but his eyes stayed looking like his human eyes. Gary and Pikachu watched the transformation in horror, if Mewtwo could do this, was there anything he couldn't do? "I left your eyes alone so we could tell you apart from Pikachu. Now, since you are not human, you need a more suitable pokemon name, I think ASHCHU works nicely for you, don't you think." Ashchu sniffled another tear coming down his face, "That is fine, I guess." "There, there, little Ashchu, everything will be fine, just play along." Ashchu gave a nod at Mewtwo's statement and tried to stay calm. He never wanted to become a pokemon, especially for someone's sexual desire as a punishment.

"One more thing before we get started," Mewtwo said using his powers to restore all of their pee and ass holes. "Much better, time to get started Ashchu." Mewtwo brought Ashchu close and kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring the once human's mouth and throat, relishing in the new taste. Ashchu tried to seem like he's enjoying himself and got a good response from Mewtwo. He tried to kiss back, but his tongue was much shorter and couldn't get very far into Mewtwo's mouth. After a few minutes of making out, Mewtwo broke the kiss. "Good, little Ashchu, you are at least trying, which makes me feel better." Ashchu let out a sigh of relief hearing Mewtwo say that. Mewtwo started petting Ashchu lovingly, "I know you don't want this, no one would, but you and your companions have committed crimes against pokemon and must be punished. I hope you understand I am only doing this to teach you folks a lesson." Ashchu nodded, "Yeah, but isn't there another way to do it?" "There is, but the lesson will only stick with a punishment as humiliating and horrible for you as this. This will all be over soon enough."

Mewtwo turned Ashchu so that his ass hole was in his face. "Oh, this looks better with you as a pokemon than a human." Without warning, Mewtwo quickly put his mouth on Ashchu's ass hole, licking around the rim of the hole vigorously, making Ashchu moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of licking around the smaller pokemon's hole, Mewtwo shoved is tongue into the hole as far as he could, moving it around and exploring the hole, relishing the taste. Ashchu was now in pure bliss, never having something so far inside him. He forgot how humiliating the situation was and was moaning louder and louder. After 10 minutes, Mewtwo withdrew his tongue. "You're doing good so far, little Ashchu, keep going like this and you'll be back to human form soon." This made Ashchu feel better about his situation after hearing Mewtwo say that.

Mewtwo knelt down and placed Ashchu a few inches in front of him. Ashchu noticed Mewtwo's cock was fully retracted into his genital slit, and looked at Mewtwo, confused. "Don't worry Ashchu, I need you to make me hard again." Ashchu approached the slit slowly and started to rub it, causing a moan from Mewtwo. After a few strokes he noticed the tip poking out. He started licking and sucking on the tip until too much was out. At that time, he started using his hands, stroking the cock while sucking and licking it. A few moments later, the cock was fully hard and the entire length was out of the slit. Mewtwo nudged Ashchu slightly and the smaller pokemon took a step back. "Get ready Ashchu, it is time for your shower." Mewtwo barely had time to point his cock at the smaller pokemon before the golden liquid started spraying him. He moved his cock to soak Ashchu from head to toe in his piss, making sure no part of his fur escaped the liquid. Once he was thoroughly soaked, Ashchu moved up to the cock and put the tip in his mouth. The stream was still very powerful at this point and Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could, trying to drink it all down. "That's good, little Ashchu, drink all your medicine," teased Mewtwo. Although Ashchu tried to swallow it all, a few drops slipped out of his mouth as the stream started calming down. When the stream finally stopped after a few minutes, Ashchu licked around and inside the pee hole to make sure he got every last drop. Then, he went to work sucking, licking, and stroking the cock as best as he could. The cock was almost as big as he was, which made it impossible for him to take the whole thing in his mouth. Mewtwo moaned and looked down at the smaller pokemon and smiled, enjoying the sight of him frantically trying to get the larger pokemon to cum. At this point, it didn't take long for Mewtwo to reach his orgasm. When the orgasm hit, he shot spurt after spurt into the mouth of Ashchu. Ashchu tried as hard as he could to swallow it all, but there was just too much and it started to seep out the side of his mouth. It took 15 minutes for the orgasm to finish and a generous amount seeped out of Ashchu's mouth landing on his chest. "Naughty little Ashchu, now you must wear that for the rest of the time," Mewtwo said as he rubbed the cum deep into Ashchu's fur and spreading it as much as he could around the smaller pokemon's body. "That makes you look so much more attractive," teased Mewtwo, Ashchu just blushed, making his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

Mewtwo picked up Ashchu and brought his crotch in front of his face. Ashchu's cock still retracted into the sheath. Mewtwo started licking the smaller pokemon's furry balls and sheath making him moan in pleasure. Before long the tip of his cock started poking out and Mewtwo turned his attention to it. He licked and sucked as the cock came out of the sheath and reached its full length. Mewtwo placed the full cock and balls into his mouth, sucking hard and using his tongue vigorously. Ashchu moaned louder and louder as the treatment from Mewtwo is becoming more and more pleasurable. With Ashchu experiencing so much pleasure, he couldn't hold back anymore and his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He started spasming very violently and sent shot after shot of cum into Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo was surprised he had so much cum for such a small pokemon. When the orgasm finished, he relished the taste for a little bit, it tasted like a mix of Ash and Pikachu's cum, which made it taste so much better. Mewtwo swallowed half of it and brought his mouth into a kiss with Ashchu, sending the cum ahead of his tongue. Ashchu accepted the cum, enjoying the taste and swallowed it. "Good boy," said Mewtwo, "see, I told you it wouldn't be so bad and even pleasurable if you played along." Ashchu nodded, he couldn't believe he was actually starting to enjoy this. Mewtwo continued, "now this next part will hurt a bit, you are much smaller, which means my cock is much bigger in comparison. I'm not going to go too easy on you, but I promise you won't have any permanent damage. Are you ready?" Ashchu nodded fearfully, so much so that Mewtwo noticed it. 

Mewtwo moved Ashchu so the tip of his cock was touching the smaller pokemon's ass hole. "Don't be too scared, I will try to make this quick," Mewtwo tried to reassure Ashchu. Ashchu was really nervous and scare at this point, he tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working knowing this was going to be painful. Suddenly Mewtwo pushed Ashchu hard and fast on his cock, getting it in as far as it could go. This caused Ashchu to cry out very loud in pain as it was the worst pain he's ever felt. "Shhh little one, its ok, I'll leave it here while you adjust," said Mewtwo, trying calm Ashchu down a bit. Ashchu was crying loudly, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. He wished for this to end, regretting ever having or battling pokemon, he just wanted the experience to stop. After what seemed like a lifetime for Ashchu, the pain subsided, replaced by pleasure as his body adjusted to the large appendage in his ass. Once Ashchu calmed down, Mewtwo started letting loose on his bladder, filling the smaller pokemon with his piss. It didn't last long, though, as he didn't want to fill the passage too much. After he stopped peeing, Mewtwo started fucking him hard and fast. This caused some of the pain to return and Ashchu started crying out in pain and pleasure, tears starting up again. The tight passage was almost too pleasurable for Mewtwo as he didn't last very long, he could feel his orgasm approach quickly. With a final push, he pushed Ashchu all the way down on his cock as he orgasmed. This caused Ashchu to cry out even louder in pain and he could feel the cum filling his passage. It seemed to take forever for Mewtwo's orgasm to end, for both of them. Ashchu wanted it to end quickly, but Mewtwo wanted it to last for an eternity. When the orgasm ended, Mewtwo pulled Ashchu off his cock and laid him down on the ground, still crying in pain.

Mewtwo petted Ashchu lovingly again, "shh, little Ashchu, its ok, the worst part is all over. You still have to do this with Gary and Pikachu, remember. It should be less painful with them as I am much bigger than they are." Ashchu, still crying, tried to rub his ass, but his arms were too short and couldn't reach. Mewtwo noticed this and decided to help him out by rubbing his ass, "there, there, everything will be ok." Ashchu, still crying, "But, I don't wanna do this, my ass hurts so bad, I just want this to be over and get turned back into a human." Mewtwo felt a little sorry for the little pokemon, "I know you want that, but you have to understand, this is punishment, the pleasure is just a side effect. I promised no permanent damage to your body or the others, and I have kept true to my word. Your ass hurts now, but it will feel better before you know it." Mewtwo continues to pet Ashchu and rub his ass as the smaller pokemon responds, "please, make it quick, I don't know how much more I can take. What if I am too weak to do anything?" "Don't worry about that, if needed I will use my powers to control your body if it comes to it. You are strong, I need you to hold out a bit longer, can you do that?" "I can try, but I don't think I can." Mewtwo nodded. After half an hour petting Ashchu and rubbing his ass, Ashchu calms down, the pain subsiding. Mewtwo smiles, pleased he is feeling better, he crosses his legs and levitates back to his observation position. "Gary, it is your turn with our new pokemon, make it a good show, you know what will happen if it isn't." Mewtwo loosens the ropes around Gary and he runs to Ashchu.

"Ashchu, we both know we have to do this, what do you say we get this over with quickly and give Mewtwo the show he wants, would you like that?" Gary asked, concerned Ashchu might be hurt more than Mewtwo realized. Ashchu just nodded in response still sniffling, tears still running down his face, eyes burning from all the crying. Gary picked up Ashchu and started kissing him very passionately. Their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Gary even sent his tongue far into Ashchu's throat, relishing the feeling of the tight space. Ashchu gagged a little in response, but quickly adjusted to it. Gary used a hand to rub all over Ashchu's body, causing him to moan in the kiss. They kept going for another 10 minutes before they broke the kiss and look at each other with lust in their eyes.

Gary turned Ashchu so his ass was in front of his face. He started licking around the hole, enjoying the new taste. After a few minutes, he shoved his tongue far into the hole, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. Gary heard the moans and smiled to himself, liking the fact that the pokemon was enjoying it. Gary moved his tongue vigorously inside the hole, exploring as much as he could. This caused Ashchu to moan even louder. After a few more minutes, Gary pulled his tongue out.

Gary knelt down and placed Ashchu a few inches from his cock. "I'm sorry Ashchu, with all the water we were forced to drink, I really have to go now, and it's going to be a lot." "It's ok Gary, I understand." Gary barely had time to point his cock at Ashchu when he let loose on his bladder and sprayed the pokemon with his piss. The golden liquid covering Ashchu quickly and he started rubbing himself vigorously. He couldn't believe he was enjoying a golden shower, but he wanted to make it look good for his captor. After a few moments, Ashchu took Gary's cock in his mouth and started to drink the piss as fast as he could, enjoying the taste. A few minutes later, the piss finally stopped and Ashchu swallowed the last of what came out. He licked around and inside the pee hole to make sure he didn't miss a drop. Then, he went to work licking all over the human's cock and balls, even sucking a little on the balls, before taking the cock in his mouth again. He worked his mouth, hands, and tongue on the cock very vigorously, causing the human to moan in pleasure. Gary knew was about to explode, he grabbed Ashchu's head and held it still. At that moment, his orgasm hit him, it was the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Ashchu felt the cock shoot spurt after spurt very quickly. He tried to swallow it all, but there was too much, too fast, and it seeped out the sides of his mouth, he still swallowed all he could. After ten minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu swallowed the last of it and stepped back. Gary noticed most of the front of the pokemon was covered in cum. He reached over and rubbed the cum deep into the pokemon's fur, causing Ashchu to moan. Gary continued to rub Ashchu, smiling and enjoying the moans from the little pokemon, it was a nice change from the crying. He knew Ashchu would start crying again when he has to fuck him.

After a few minutes, Gary stopped his rubbing and picked Ashchu up off the ground. He brought the little pokemon's crotch to his face and started licking Ashchu's furry sheath and balls, tasting a mix of piss and cum the was rubbed into it a short time earlier. Before long, Ashchu's cock started poking out and Gary started to focus his licking on it. When the cock was half way out, Gary put it, and Ashchu's balls in his mouth at the same time and started sucking and moving his tongue all around them. Ashchu's bladder was overloaded with liquid at this point from everything he was forced to drink, he had no choice but to let it loose with as much force as possible. The sudden feel of the golden liquid in his mouth caught Gary by surprise and immediately started swallowing, moaning as he enjoyed the taste, a perfect mix of Ash and Pikachu's urine. After Ashchu emptied his bladder half way, Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the flow of piss stopped. Ashchu cried loudly, being forced to stop peeing like that hurt like hell. It felt like his pee tube was crushed from the inside. Mewtwo giggled for a sec, "Now, now, little Ashchu, you need to save some for your friend Pikachu here." Gary wanted to fire back a response, but knew it would only make their situation worse, so he went back to sucking the cock in his mouth. He kept one hand holding Ashchu up, then he moved his other hand to start petting Ashchu seductively. Soon, Ashchu's cries turned into moans as the feeling of being petted this way felt very pleasurable and soon forgot about the pain he recently felt. "Thank you, Gary." Gary responded by a muffled moan still working the cock in his mouth. Ashchu couldn't hold back after feeling the moans vibrate on his cock and let out a very loud moan as he came. Gary could feel spurt after spurt of the warm of the slimy liquid fill his mouth and he quickly started swallowing, enjoying the taste, another combination of Ash and Pikachu's cum. It was the most unique thing he tasted, and he loved it. After a few minutes the orgasm slowed to a stop and Gary swallowed the last of it. After he pulled his mouth off the cock, he gently laid Ashchu down on the ground.

Ashchu was sniffling and crying, clearly in pain. "Don't worry, Ashchu will be ok, I stopped his orgasm prematurely. He's used up a lot of his cum already and he needs to have enough for a while." Mewtwo stated with a smile. "Did you have to cause him so much pain though? Look at him, since you turned him into a Pikachu, you've caused him so much pain. How can you expect us to put on a good show when you cause so much pain?" Gary yelled at Mewtwo in anger. Mewtwo's eyes glowed again, "Yes, I had to cause him pain. This is supposed to be a punishment, and what is a punishment without pain. You did good when you responded to his pain when I forced him to stop peeing. It is that kind of response that I want to see, and what makes the show good for me. Now, get back to Ashchu, or you'll know what will happen. Also, during the next part, I want you to make it painful, or I will make it even worse." Gary, feeling very angry with Mewtwo's response, didn't say anything, just turned back to the pokemon crying in pain.

Gary picked Ashchu up, off the ground, and sat down. "I'm sorry for this Ash...Ashchu, but I have to do this. We both know Mewtwo will have us do it whether we want to or not. Please know that I really don't want to do this and I'm very sorry for it." Ashchu, vision blurred with so many tears, looked at Gary, "it's ok, I understand and forgive you. Please be quick." "I promise," Gary responded, lowering Ashchu so the tip of his cock was poking at the pokemon's ass hole. Without warning, he shoved Ashchu all the way down onto his cock, down to the hilt, hard and fast. Ashchu cried out as loud as he could, the pain being unbearable. Gary, trying to ignore Ashchu's cries, started fucking the pokemon as hard and fast as he could. Ashchu's cries were getting louder with every thrust, Gary thought he would pass out any moment from the pain. With Gary still fucking Ashchu, Mewtwo chimed in, "Ashchu is not passing out anytime soon, I'm using my powers to force him to stay conscious, no matter how much pain he's in. This is all part of the punishment." Gary was too focused on his fucking to care what Mewtwo was saying. Ashchu's tight passage was too pleasurable for Gary and couldn't hold back any longer. With one last strong thrust, he shoved his cock all the way to the hilt into Ashchu, moaning loudly as he came. Normally Ashchu would be enjoying the feeling of the human cumming in him, but the pain was too much. After 10 minutes, Gary's orgasm faded. He pulled Ashchu off his cock, laid him down, went back to his pole, and was tied back up. 

Ashchu was still crying his eyes out, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He regretted ever having been a pokemon trainer, battling pokemon, and even being born, he wanted this to be over with. Mewtwo walked over to Ashchu, "Shh little one, its ok, the pain will go away soon. You only have Pikachu left, then you can have some rest. I can sense my punishment is working, but I want to make sure it makes a lasting impact." "Bu...but...I thought you said...there wasn't going to be...permanent damage?" Ashchu said in between cries and sniffles. "Yes, the physical damage won't be permanent, but the psychological damage has to be permanent, otherwise the punishment is useless. Pokemon are living creatures and what you and other trainers have been doing to them are unforgivable. You will not be the only trainers punished, I am going to punish all the trainers in the world in a similar way." Ashchu couldn't understand, "Why...are you...punishing...Pikachu? He's a...pokemon not...a trainer." "He's part of the punishment. I haven't been as harsh with him as with you. I've seen the bond you two have, and part of your punishment is seeing him suffer and him watching you suffer more." Ashchu didn't respond, he just laid there crying and Mewtwo returned to his spot and sat down, using his powers to untie Pikachu.

Pikachu, not wanting to force anything on Ashchu, knew what would happen if he didn't do his deed willingly, so he walked over to his crying friend. His fur soaked and matted with cum and piss. Pikachu helped Ashchu onto his feet and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Ashchu, still crying and sniffling in the kiss, tried to make it look good for Mewtwo. They explored every inch of the others mouth and throat. The two Pikachu's couldn't help but rub each other all over. They wrestled with each other's tongues for a bit, then went back to the exploration of the mouths. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Pikachu, knowing Ashchu needed to take his mind off the pain and punishment, didn't want him giving the first blowjob, so he knelt down to Ashchu's crotch. He took a few moments to enjoy the sight of his buddy's sheath before he started licking his balls, lightly sucking on each of the orbs before moving his tongue up to work on the sheath. As Ashchu's cock started poking out, Pikachu placed his mouth on it, sucking lightly and working his tongue. Pikachu loved feeling the cock get harder a grow to full length in his mouth. Mewtwo now decided to release the hold on Ashchu's bladder. Feeling his bladder released, Ashchu took the opportunity to start peeing, making Pikachu gag as it caught him off guard. He quickly started to gulp down the warm, golden liquid. It was his first time drinking the piss of another Pikachu, and he was loving the taste of it. He never knew it would taste so good and hating himself for enjoying it, remembering the torture his buddy was going through. Before Ashchu could finish, Pikachu took the cock out his mouth and moved back a little, allowing the liquid to soak his fur. Ashchu was starting to enjoy the sight and grabbed his cock, moving the stream to completely cover Pikachu, while Pikachu rubbed himself vigorously, making sure he rubbed the piss deep into his fur. After a few minutes, Ashchu's bladder was empty and he stopped peeing. Pikachu quickly engulfed Ashchu's cock and began sucking and licking it like a porn star making Ashchu moan in pleasure, forgetting about his pain for the time being. Pikachu smiled, happy to be making his best buddy feel so good. He knew Ashchu needed release, so he sent a light shock through his mouth along the length of the cock. The feeling sent Ashchu over the edge and Ashchu grabbed Pikachu's head, shoving it all the way down his cock as he came. The cum was coming out so much so fast, Pikachu couldn't swallow it all and it spilled out the sides of his mouth, using his hands to catch the spill for later, but he still swallowed as much as he could. After a few minutes, Ashchu's orgasm slowed to a stop. Pikachu took one last gulp to swallow what was left before taking his mouth off the cock. With the cum still in his hands, he stood up and started rubbing himself vigorously, making sure it was rubbed deep into his fur.

Once Pikachu was finished, the two just stood there, Ashchu enjoying the site of Pikachu standing there with his fur soaked and matted with cum and piss. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, buddy, now it's your turn." Ashchu nodded after hearing Pikachu say that. Pikachu's cock was already fully hard, the treatment he gave Ashchu really turned him on. He reached down, pointed his cock at Ashchu, and let loose with a full bladder. Ashchu moaned, feeling the warm golden liquid hit his fur, and started rubbing it in. Pikachu, relishing the sight, moved his cock to give his buddy and even soaking all over his body. After a few moments, Ashchu took Pikachu's cock in his mouth and started drinking the warm piss. It was refreshing to get something to drink after all his crying, even if it was something as gross as pee. Pikachu moaned in pleasure, loving the feel of his best friend swallowing his piss over and over again. After a few minutes, the stream stopped, and Ashchu licked around and inside the pee hole, trying to get the last drops. When he finished, he went to work sucking, licking, and rubbing the cock. A few times, he even took it out of his mouth, and sucked and licked Pikachu's balls. This caused some loud moans from Pikachu and knew he wouldn't last very long. A few more moments of this and Ashchu returned the cock to his mouth and went back to work, trying to get his friend to orgasm as quickly as he could. Pikachu, feeling his orgasm fast approaching, grabbed Ashchu's head and shoved his cock as far into the mouth as he could, and started cumming. Ashchu could feel the warm, slimy liquid fill his mouth and he quickly started swallowing. It was coming out so fast, he couldn't swallow quick enough and it seeped out the sides of his mouth. After a few minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu stepped back, rubbing the cum deep into his fur. Pikachu relished the sight, "Oh Ashchu, your fur is so dirty with all that piss and cum, it makes you look so sexy." Ashchu responded with a simple "thanks" and returned the compliment. 

"I guess we should get this next part over with Pikachu." "You're right Ashchu, I know it will probably hurt coming out, did you want to go first, to get it over with and have more time for your ass to rest before we fuck?" "That is a good idea, I really need to go anyway." Pikachu nodded, laying down on his back, "Feel free to cry, I know it will hurt for you, given your previous treatment, its ok." Ashchu smiled, knowing his best buddy understood his pain. He walked around Pikachu, straddled his head, putting his ass hole just above Pikachu's face. Pikachu, not having to endure eating shit so far, dreaded what was about to happen, but knew it had to happen. He started licking around the hole, causing Ashchu to moan and relax in pleasure. Ashchu let out a painful grunt, crying a bit in pain as he started pushing his shit out. Pikachu saw the hole open and a piece of shit start coming out. He moved his mouth to the hole and started sucking to help his buddy out. He started chewing and swallowing the shit, grimacing at the taste. He had a hard time swallowing, gagging as he tried. Ashchu continued to shit in his buddy's mouth as piece after piece came out quickly, crying the whole time, his previous treatment made his ass very sore and the act of shitting was very painful. Pikachu continued chewing and swallowing, wondering how much Ashchu had left. After an hour, the last piece came out and Pikachu chewed and swallowed, not knowing it was the last, he kept his mouth on the hole, sucking hard. "I'm done, Pikachu, there is no more, you can stop sucking on my hole now." Pikachu gave a slight nod and took his mouth off the hole. He started licking around the hole cleaning it off before shoving his tongue inside. Ashchu was moaning loudly in pain and pleasure. Pikachu continued exploring inside the hole, knowing it was a bit painful for his friend. After a while, Ashchu, pain subsided and he was moaning in pure pleasure now. Pikachu smiled as best he could, the thought of making his buddy's pain go away with his treatment made him happy. He continued his treatment in the hole for a few more minutes before pulling his tongue out and removing his mouth from the hole. "That was the grossest thing I've tasted and eaten, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." "Thank you for helping with my pain, I know it wasn't easy for you. You truly are my best buddy." Pikachu smiled, hugging Ashchu.

"Time for me to go now. I have to go really bad." Nodding, Ashchu laid down while Pikachu walked into position, his ass just above his friend's mouth. Ashchu went right to work licking around the hole, helping his friend relax. With a very loud grunt, Pikachu started pushing the first piece out. Ashchu, seeing the hole open and the shit start moving out, put his mouth over the hole and sucked as hard as he could to get this part over with quickly. As the first piece entered his mouth, Ashchu started chewing and swallowing as quickly as possible, moaning while he did as the taste was very pleasurable. Pikachu gave grunt after grunt, after the first piece, the shit came out less solid, and more like a liquid. This caught Ashchu off-guard as he started coughing before he started swallowing. Pikachu kept pushing out the shit, some solid, others more liquid, but Ashchu kept eating it as fast as he could. After well over an hour, Pikachu finally gave one last grunt as the final piece came out into Ashchu's mouth. Once he had eaten the last piece, Ashchu licked around the hole, making sure it was clean before shoving his tongue inside. The feeling of the tongue caused Pikachu to let out very loud moans in pleasure. Ashchu, kept licking around inside the hole, causing Pikachu more pleasure. After half an hour of this treatment, Ashchu withdrew his tongue. Feeling the tongue withdraw from his hole, Pikachu moved off his friend and helped him up.

"I guess our mouths need to be cleaned a bit," Pikachu said noticing Ashchu's dirty mouth. Without warning Pikachu pulled Ashchu into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring every corner of each other's mouths, both moaning while doing so. They both took pleasure in tasting the shit in the other's mouth and hating themselves for it, but they wanted to put on a good show for Mewtwo. They stuck their tongues in so far to explore the other's throat and clean them a bit. Lost in the moment, they started rubbing each other passionately, they started enjoying the smell of the piss and cum coating their fur. After a few more minutes, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you Ashchu, I want this moment to last forever," Pikachu said rubbing his friend's face. "I love you too Pikachu, you have always been my best buddy. I appreciate the care you've shown me through this ordeal. But, we need to move on. Mewtwo is starting to look bored. I know you will try to make the next part as painless as possible. Please, don't be too rough, I am still sore." Pikachu nodded in response.

Ashchu laid down on his back and Pikachu approached from between his legs, his cock still hard. Ashchu took a deep breath in anticipation and Pikachu shoved his cock into him as hard and fast as he could. Ashchu cried out in pain, it was unbearable. "I'm sorry Ashchu, I have to make it good for Mewtwo over there, I will stay still for a moment." "It...it's ok...keep going." "Are you sure?" Ashchu, still crying loudly, gave a nod. Almost as if on cue, Pikachu let loose his bladder, peeing inside his friend's ass. Ashchu's cries became louder momentarily at the feeling of the liquid filling his ass, but quickly his cries faded and became moans of pleasure. A few more minutes of pissing and the stream died down and Pikachu let out a loud sigh of relief. "God that felt good, I really needed that," Pikachu said, "are you ready Ashchu? I have to make it painful to make it look good, but I will make it quick." Ashchu nodded, taking another deep breath in anticipation for the coming pain. Pikachu started fucking Ashchu hard and fast. His friend's cries getting louder and louder from the pain. He hated himself for inducing so much pain on his best friend, but knew he had no choice. He kept fucking harder and harder, faster and faster, trying to orgasm as quickly as possible. Mewtwo let out an evil giggle, "silly Pikachu, you won't orgasm until I LET YOU." Still fucking Ashchu, Pikachu shot a glance over to Mewtwo, his eyes wide and looking very worried about his friend. Looking back at Ashchu, "I'm sorry, but he's right, this might take a bit." Ashchu couldn't respond, the pain was too much. Pikachu kept going trying to get to an orgasm as quickly as he could. After an hour, what seemed like an eternity for the two pokemon, Pikachu finally felt his orgasm quickly approaching, Ashchu's cries were deafening at this point. With one final thrust he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt into Ashchu as he came. The feeling of Pikachu's cum causing Ashchu more pain as his cries became even louder. Pikachu's orgasm lasted another half hour before it finally stopped and he pulled out. Trying to make his friend feel better, he started rubbing Ashchu's ass. This act seemed to work as Ashchu calmed down after a couple of minutes. "Thank you buddy," Ashchu said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. "Shh Ashchu, take a few moments, then it's your turn to fuck me." Ashchu nodded, when he felt better, he stood up slowly, his ass throbbing in pain.

Pikachu laid down on his back, "ok buddy, you're not as big as the others, so you shouldn't have to worry about causing me pain as I have not been used like you." Ashchu nodded, walking up between Pikachu's legs with his cock hard and at full length. He shoved his cock all the way to the hilt into Pikachu hard and fast. Pikachu winced in pain, but it was a small amount of pain, he quickly gave a nod for his friend to continue. Right away, Ashchu let loose on his bladder, pissing in his friend's ass. Pikachu could feel the worm liquid filling his passage and moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes, Ashchu's bladder was empty and the stream stopped. Immediately Ashchu started fucking his friend as hard and fast as he could. Pikachu started to moan louder and louder, relishing the feeling of his friend's cock inside him, thankful he didn't have to take one as big as a human's or Mewtwo's. Ashchu continued fucking for another hour before he felt his orgasm approaching. Pikachu's was moaning as loud as he could at this point. Suddenly Ashchu shoved his cock, all the way to the hilt, fast and hard, inside his friend, moaning loudly as he came. Spurt after spurt could be felt by Pikachu who was in heaven at the feeling. After half an hour, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu pulled out of his friend, helping him stand up.

"That was pretty good, I could've done without the lovey dovey stuff, but it was satisfactory." Mewtwo said, using his powers to return the two pokemon to their places and tieing them up. "Mewtwo, can I please return to being human now? I've done as you said." Ashchu asked, starting to plead with Mewtwo. He responded, "Not yet, you've done as I've asked so far, but there is still much for you to do." Ashchu started crying loudly, "BU...BUT YOU...PROMISED ME!" Mewtwo walked over to him and started rubbing the pokemon's face, "I did promise after your deeds were done and if I enjoyed them, I would turn you back. But, your deeds are not done yet. For now, I want all of you to get some rest, you're going to need it. Have a drink before you sleep, when you wake up, your stomachs will be full as I will be teleporting food directly into them while you sleep." Mewtwo caused water to appear in front of everyone, a gallon for him and Gary, and a canteen for Pikachu and Ashchu. He brought the containers to their mouths and forced them to drink it all while gulping his down as well. "Good, I'll be using my powers to keep you from going while you sleep again. Now get some rest." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and his captives fell asleep while he crossed his legs, levitated a few feet above the ground, and started meditating.


	3. Gary's Transformation

After a few hours of rest, Mewtwo finished his meditation. He stood in front of his captives, relishing their squirms and screams while they slept. It was more intense than previously, obviously his punishment was working. He let them rest another hour before using his powers to wake them up. "Ugh, I'm so sore," Gary and Pikachu said. Ashchu didn't say any words, he just woke up screaming loudly in pain, realizing the pain he endured wouldn't go away as fast as he'd hoped. "Mewtwo, can't you do anything to make his pain stop?" Asked Gary. "I can, but I won't, his pain is temporary and I must make sure the punishment sticks, I will, however, give him a short break." Mewtwo said, continuing, "Soon, you will feel his pain, my young human." Gary shot back, "What do you mean? Are you going to turn me into a Pikachu as well?" Mewtwo shot a very evil look at Gary, "What I mean is, you will be turned into a pokemon as well. But, it will not be a Pikachu. I have a far more sinister pokemon in mind for you." Gary was truly frightened by his statement, what pokemon did he have in mind? Mewtwo was starting to grow bored and impatient, "shall we get started?" Gary gave a reluctant nod, knowing it was coming whether he was ready or not.

Mewtwo used his powers to untie Gary and levitate him in front of the group. "There will be one more difference with your transformation, HUMAN. Not only will the others be forced to watch it, but you will too." Using his powers, he produced a mirror in front of Gary. Mewtwo's eyes glowed bright and a purple aura formed around Gary. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body before screaming in pain. His arms, legs, and body started to shrink. He looked down and saw his cock and balls shrinking, retreating into his body until they completely disappeared, leaving a genital slit in its place. Suddenly his painful screams became louder, his head was changing, becoming smaller, more oval shaped, a small snout forming, and his brain shrinking. He could see a long tail growing just above his ass. His skin changing to scales, becoming a light-yellow color on his chest and the underside of his tail, the rest was orange. He started to feel like he was on fire, his body temperature rising rapidly and saw a flame form on the end of his tail. The pain quickly subsided with the transformation finished. "The transformation is complete, you are now a...CHARMANDER! Now to give you your pokemon name, in this form, you shall be called...GARMANDER!" Gary responded, "why a Charmander? Why not a more pitiful pokemon?" Mewtwo shot back, "I chose this form for you because of your fiery spirit. You're also probably feeling feverish. This is due to your new form, a Charmander's body temperature is far higher than a human's due to being a fire type. This means your mouth, ass, cock, and everything that comes out of you can be almost scalding. Also, you are now small enough for me to make this painful for you, and I will make sure those Pikachu over there will make it painful as well, for you, and them. Now get ready."

Mewtwo picked up Garmander and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue explored every inch of the hot mouth, licking around his teeth, slowly rubbing the roof and bottom of the Charmander's mouth. Mewtwo wanted to explore his throat, but the snout put the throat just out of reach of his tongue. Garmander, in this new form, was able to shove his tongue far into Mewtwo's mouth, exploring around every tooth, the roof and bottom of the mouth, and went a few inches down Mewtwo's throat. Mewtwo moaned in pleasure, the hot appendage causing more pleasure for him than with his other victims. "Ohh, that's it, your heat, it's intoxicating." Mewtwo said psychically. They kept kissing for another half hour before Mewtwo broke the kiss. "If the other parts of you are as good as that mouth and tongue of yours, this'll be one "hot" encounter." Mewtwo said, giggling evilly.

Mewtwo put Garmander down on the ground. Pointing at his genital slit, "Get me hard." Garmander walked up to him and started licking Mewtwo's slit, causing him to moan. Before long, his cock started poking out and Garmander concentrated his attention on it. He started licking it until it was long enough to put his mouth on and suck. Mewtwo moaned louder, "Ohh, that mouth of yours is so hot, I wish you could keep your mouth on it forever." After Mewtwo's cock was at full length, he nudged Garmander slightly and he stepped back a bit. Mewtwo pointed his cock at Garmander and gave a sigh of relief as he started peeing, hitting Garmander in the face. He moved his cock, coating Garmander in his piss. Even though the golden liquid was warm, it felt nice and cool to Garmander because of his body temperature, and he moaned. After Garmander was thoroughly coated in piss, he stepped forward and put the cock in his mouth, drinking the liquid. The piss was very refreshing for Garmander, it was just as cool going down as it was on his skin, like drinking ice water on a hot day. After a few minutes, Mewtwo stopped pissing and Garmander went to work sucking, licking, and rubbing his hands up and down the cock. This treatment caused Mewtwo to moan even louder. After a few minutes, Mewtwo was in heaven, he took Garmander's head and shoved it all the way down his cock, making Garmander gag uncontrollably as it went down his throat. After a few seconds, Mewtwo started pushing Garmander's head up and down his cock. Mewtwo, moaned louder and louder every second as the pleasure became too much. Suddenly, he held Garmander's head halfway down his cock, moaning loudly as he came. Garmander swallowed as fast as he could, but some seeped out the side of his mouth landing on his chest. After 10 minutes, Mewtwo's orgasm ended and he pulled Garmander off his cock. He reached down and began rubbing Garmander, mixing the cum with the piss that was there already and rubbing it deep into his scales.

Mewtwo picked Garmander up off the ground and brought his crotch to his mouth. "Time to get you hard now," Mewtwo said as he stuck out his tongue and licked his slit. Right away, his cock started poking out and Mewtwo was licking it. Soon, it grew long enough and Mewtwo took it into his mouth and sucked. Garmander was moaning, the mouth on his cock felt cool and Mewtwo was moaning at the feeling of the hot cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked as hard as he could, causing Garmander to moan louder and louder. After a few more minutes, Garmander couldn't hold back and moaned even louder as he came hard in Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo let his mouth fill with the hot, sweet, and salty creamy liquid. After five minutes, Garmander's orgasm stopped and Mewtwo swallowed half of the cum in his mouth. He brought Garmander's mouth to his and kissed him passionately send the cum in his mouth into Garmander's mouth. Garmander swallowed the cum and after a few minutes, Mewtwo broke the kiss.

Mewtwo laid Garmander down on his back and straddled his head. He lowered his ass until it pressed firmly against the pokemon's mouth, already moaning in pleasure, loving the heat coming off the body and the breath coming out of the pokemon. After a moment, Garmander's mouth opened and started licking around the hole. Mewtwo started moaning loudly, the tongue was so hot, but not hot enough to burn him. Garmander kept licking for a few more minutes before shoving his tongue inside, which caused Mewtwo to moan even louder. He moved his tongue around, exploring the hole and pushed it as far into the hole as he could. Mewtwo kept moaning louder and louder with each movement of the appendage inside him. "Great Arceus, Garmander, your heat is so intoxicating, I can stay here for eternity basking in it." Garmander, still working his tongue inside the hole, smiled as much as he could, happy that Mewtwo was pleased, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After another hour of getting rimmed, Mewtwo moved his hips a little and Garmander removed his tongue, breathing heavily.

Mewtwo got off the pokemon and knelt down between his legs and put his face next to his ass hole, basking in the heat before sticking out his tongue and licking around the hole. Mewtwo could only keep this up for a few minutes, before shoving his tongue in the hole. He worked his tongue as quickly as he could in the hole, pushing it in as far as he could while exploring all around. Mewtwo couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the heat and taste of the hole, the feeling of Mewtwo's breath causing Garmander to moan as well, the cool breath a great feeling in contrast to his body temperature. The taste was not like the other holes Mewtwo has tasted, more of a nutty flavor. He kept exploring inside the hole for another hour, relishing every moment, then withdrew his tongue and sat down. "I hope you enjoyed your treatment so far, but it's about to get painful. After all, a punishment that is enjoyable, is not a punishment at all." Garmander started shaking in fear, knowing what he meant.

Mewtwo picked Garmander up off the ground. He was shaking harder in fear, knowing what was about to happen, "please, you're too big for me, don't do this." "I have to, the pleasurable experience for you so far was unexpected, and this is a punishment, after all." Mewtwo said as he positioned Garmander just above his hard cock. Without warning, he shoved Garmander down onto his cock all the way to the hilt, as hard and fast as he could, causing him to scream loudly in pain and caused Mewtwo to moan loudly, the heat and tightness of the ass causing him immense pleasure. He raised Garmander half way up his cock and started peeing. The golden liquid was relieving for Garmander, but he was still screaming loudly at the intruder in his ass. After a minute, Mewtwo finished pissing and immediately started pushing the Charmander up and down his cock hard and fast. With the pain getting worse, Garmander was screaming loud and louder every second from the pain while Mewtwo relished in it. After 20 minutes, Mewtwo shoved Garmander all the way down his cock again and hit his orgasm. Garmander's scream was deafening, his pain worse than anything he's felt before and he started crying uncontrollably. After half an hour, Mewtwo's orgasm slowed to a stop and he pulled Garmander off his cock, laying him on the ground. Garmander was crying his eyes out. Even though the intruder in his ass was gone, the pain was still lingering.

Mewtwo started thinking, then his eyes glowed, Garmander, Pikachu and Ashchu felt a tingling sensation in their asses for a moment. "That's better, I have made your asses tighter than a virgin now, for Ashchu and Garmander in order for the next events to be as painful as possible for them. However, since Pikachu's punishment isn't supposed to be painful, I left his ass alone, except to allow him to handle the heat better. You two should get ready for Garmander's heat, the heat of his ass and cock is enough to burn you, not badly, it will feel like a sunburn." After Mewtwo said that, Garmander and Ashchu started panicking wildly, not knowing how much more pain they could handle. Even though Pikachu was concerned about the pain he was going to be forced to inflict, he gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't to feel as much pain as the others. Mewtwo sat down, crossed his legs, and levitated over to his position to watch the action. He used his powers to untie Ashchu, "now, little Ashchu, it is your turn with Garmander there." Ashchu was crying is eyes out, "p..please Mewtwo...I don't...want to do it...please don't...make me." Mewtwo was annoyed at this response, "you WILL do it, or I WILL use my power to FORCE you to. NOW, GET OVER THERE AND DO IT!" Ashchu just stood there crying harder than ever.

Mewtwo, impatient with Ashchu's disobedience force him to walk over to Garmander and was forced to kiss him passionately. They were still crying their eyes out as they kissed, exploring all around each other's mouth, all over their teeth, cheeks, roof and bottom of their mouths. Not being used to the heat, Ashchu screamed as he felt he was being burned by the heat of Garmander's mouth and tongue. Garmander, on the other hand, enjoyed Ashchu's much cooler mouth, but was still crying, not wanting to inflict pain, but knew it was going to be forced upon him if he didn't. After another hour of making out, Mewtwo forced them to break the kiss. "I'm sorry Ashchu, if I have to inflict pain, I'd rather not be under someone else's control, like you are now." Garmander said, still crying. "I...forgive you...this is too hard...for me to do...on my own...I'm sorry." Ashchu said, crying harder than ever. Garmander reached over and rubbed Ashchu's face, "shhh, calm down Ashchu, you're making it worse for yourself by anticipating so much pain. It won't be as bad if you just let it happen and be done with it, trust me." Ashchu calmed a little, just enough to speak normally, "I trust you, but this is still too hard to do on my own. I guess I'll have to remain under Mewtwo's control this whole time." Garmander nodded, "it's ok Ashchu, I understand, this is hard for me as well, hopefully it won't be so bad." Ashchu nodded.

Still under Mewtwo's control, Ashchu laid down on his back. Garmander straddled his head and brought hit ass to Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu opened his mouth around the ass hole, still crying, dreading what was next. "I'm sorry Ashchu, I have to go really bad, this is going to come out quite fast." Garmander said to Ashchu. Almost immediately, Garmander grunted, sending his shit into Ashchu's mouth quite fast. Ashchu screamed loudly as his mouth was burned by the shit, feeling like he was eating a cookie that had been out of the oven for only a second or two. The screaming caused Garmander to moan at the cool air blowing on his ass, but hating himself for having to inflict the pain on Ashchu. Ashchu chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, but couldn't eat it fast enough and some spilled out the sides of his mouth, coating the fur on his face and chest in the Charmander's shit. Piece after piece came out, faster and faster, Ashchu was eating it as fast as he could while screaming louder and louder at the burning pain all over his body and in his mouth. After an hour, Garmander finally pushed the piece out, giving a sigh of relief. Ashchu, still screaming, licked around the hole cleaning it, then shoved his tongue inside, causing him to scream even louder as the inside was hotter than his meal of shit. After a few minutes of this treatment, Ashchu withdrew his tongue and laid there screaming in agony at being burnt by the treatment. Garmander knelt down rubbing Ashchu's face. "It's ok Ashchu, this part is over, that's one less thing for us to do. Please be strong for me." "I...I will try." Ashchu said, crying uncontrollably. Ashchu stood up and rubbed the shit deep into his already piss and cum soaked fur. "Eww, Mewtwo, why are you making him rub it in." Garmander said, disgusted. "Because it looks good on him, adding the brown color makes him look hot." Mewtwo shot back. Garmander just sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Garmander laid down on his back, while Ashchu climbed on him and pushed his ass onto Garmander's mouth. Garmander opened his mouth and enveloped Ashchu's ass hole. Ashchu moaned in-between cries, the warm breath of the Charmander feeling pleasurable on the sensitive skin. "I'm sorry Garmander...this is probably...going to come out..just as fast as...yours did." Garmander's mouth was still on Ashchu's ass hole and couldn't respond, but just gave a reassuring nod. Ashchu grunted and started pushing the shit out. Garmander gagged at first, with it coming out so fast, it surprised him. He chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, knowing if any leaked out he would be forced to rub it into his scales. After an hour, Ashchu finally pushed the last piece out, which Garmander quickly chewed and swallowed. He was surprised he was able to eat it all without any leaking out the sides of his mouth. Garmander started licking around the hole. The heat of the tongue burning Ashchu and he screamed loudly. Garmander tried to ignore the screams as he continued his work. After the outside of the hole was clean, he shoved his tongue as far into the hole as he could, causing Ashchu to scream and cry even louder at the heat of the intruder. Still ignoring Ashchu, Garmander kept moving his tongue around inside the hole. Garmander kept this treatment up for another few minutes before removing his tongue from the hole. Ashchu climbed off him and he got up, Ashchu still screaming and crying his eyes out. "Another part done, soon your turn with me will be done and you can rest a bit." Gary said, trying to make Ashchu feel better. Ashchu didn't respond, but gave a shaky nod.

Garmander, already hard, pointed his cock at Ashchu and started peeing. Moving his cock, he directed the stream all over Ashchu's body. Ashchu wasn't screaming at the hot liquid due to the shit he was covered in providing some insulation from the heat. He was rubbing the piss deep into his fur. After a few seconds, Ashchu got down on all fours and took the cock in his mouth and started drinking the piss, the shit coating his mouth also creating insulation from the heat. A minute later, Garmander stopped pissing and Ashchu went to work sucking and rubbing the cock. With the shit cleaned from his mouth, he started crying a bit, feeling the heat, but he was more used to it now, so it didn't burn as much. He sucked as hard as he could and rubbed it as fast as he could, trying to get Garmander to orgasm as quickly as he could. After 10 more minutes, Garmander moaned loudly and shoved Ashchu's mouth all the way down his cock to the hilt as he came hard. Ashchu gagged slightly and started swallowing as fast as he could, muffled screams coming from his cock-filled mouth, the cum being hotter than the cock and the piss and started to burn him again. After five minutes, Garmander's orgasm came to a stop and Ashchu swallowed the last of the cum. Garmander pulled Ashchu off his cock and Ashchu stood back up, crying his eyes out. "You're doing good Ashchu, really. Just hang in there for a little bit more." Garmander said, trying to calm Ashchu down a bit. "B..But Garmander...your heat...it burns...I want this...to be over...with already." Ashchu responded, still crying his eyes out. "I know, I can't control my heat, but I know you can handle it for a bit longer." Ashchu just gave a shaky nod.

Still being controlled by Mewtwo, Ashchu pointed his hard cock at Garmander and started peeing. Garmander moaned and started rubbing the piss into the scales, the golden liquid feeling very refreshing compared to his high body heat. Ashchu directed the stream all over Garmander's body. Once his body was fully coated in piss, Garmander got down on all fours to took the cock in his mouth, drinking the refreshing liquid, moaning while he did. When Garmander put his mouth on Ashchu's cock, Ashchu started screaming loudly, the heat of the mouth burning the sensitive flesh of the cock. After a minute, Ashchu stopped pissing and Garmander went to work sucking, licking, and rubbing the cock and Ashchu's furry balls. He wanted to bring Ashchu to orgasm as quickly as possible, so he was working the cock like a porn star. After five minutes, Ashchu let out a loud scream as he came, the mouth still burning his cock. Garmander swallowed quickly, not wanting any to spill out the side of his mouth. After 10 minutes, Ashchu's orgasm stopped and Garmander quickly swallowed the last of the cum and took the cock out his mouth as fast as he could, not wanting to burn Ashchu any more than he has to. "Th..Thank you, Garmander...for making that quick...I appreciate it." Ashchu said, crying loudly. "You're welcome Ashchu, I know this is unpleasant for you and want it to end for you as much as for me, I hate seeing you in so much pain." Garmander responded, petting Ashchu lovingly.

Using his powers, Mewtwo forced Ashchu to lay down on his back. Garmander took a moment to rub his slit and get his cock hard, then walked up in between Ashchu's legs. "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise." Garmander said, trying to calm Ashchu, who was still crying his eyes out. "Th..Thank you." Ashchu responded. Right away Garmander shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass and right away started pissing. This caused Ashchu to cry out in a deafening tone, the hot cock and hot piss combined were burning Ashchu's ass, he felt like it was on fire. Garmander emptied his bladder a minute later and immediately started fucking. This whole time, Ashchu's cries kept getting louder and louder. Garmander was now fucking him as hard and fast as he could, wanting to reach his orgasm quickly and cause as little pain as he could on Ashchu. After 10 minutes, Garmander shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass and came. Ashchu cried as loud as he could, the sticky liquid being hotter than the piss or the cock. After five more minutes, Garmander's orgasm stopped and he pulled out of Ashchu's ass as quickly as he could. He moved around to Ashchu's face rubbing it lovingly. "It's ok Ashchu, I'm finished. Now, we only have one last thing to do before you can rest." Garmander said, trying to calm Ashchu down. "Th...thank you...but I don't...think I can...do it." Ashchu said in between cries. "Yes you can, I know you can, Ashchu. You are strong, you will pull through." Garmander said. Ashchu sniffled and gave a weak nod.

Garmander laid down on his back, moving his tail so the flame wouldn't burn Ashchu when he fucked him and wouldn't cause the grass to catch fire. Ashchu, still being controlled by Mewtwo and crying uncontrollably, walked up to Garmander and straddled the base of his tail, pointing his cock at his ass hole. He could feel the heat emanating from the hole, but he still was forced to shove his cock all the way into it hard and fast, causing both of them to cry out loudly, the heat was burning Ashchu's sensitive cock and Garmander's tight hole being stretched. With his cock all the way inside Garmander, Ashchu started peeing, the liquid feeling refreshing in contrast to Garmander's body heat, causing their cries to die down a little. After a few minutes, Ashchu stopped peeing and started fucking Garmander as hard and fast as he could. This caused both of them more pain as their cries started getting louder again. After 10 minutes Ashchu came hard inside Garmander, both of them crying as loud as they could. After another five minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu pulled out of Garmander and laid down, both of them crying uncontrollably at the pain they were forced to endure.

Mewtwo stood up, "Good show, you two, I could enjoy watching your pain forever. But, it is now time for both you to rest. Pikachu isn't going to get a turn with Garmander this time. He IS a pokemon after all and his crime was only being friended to a human trainer. His punishment was not just to be a part of this, but to watch his best friend forced to endure pain. Feel fortunate there isn't much left. After some rest we will continue." Mewtwo, using his powers, levitated Garmander and Ashchu back to their spots and tied them back up. "Now to make sure everyone has a full bladder for later." After saying that, Mewtwo summoned some water in front of everyone, 2 gallons for Mewtwo, 2 canteens each for Pikachu and Ashchu, and 2 liters for Garmander. After forcing them to drink all of their water and him drinking his, he used his powers to force them to sleep, relishing in their cries of pain and humiliation.


	4. The Final Transformation

Mewtwo watched his captives sleep, clearly having night terrors. He was taking great pleasure in seeing them squirm and scream in their sleep. They were obviously having nightmares about their treatment. Ashchu's night terrors seem to be way worse than the others as he was squirming twice as much and screaming more than twice as loud as Garmander. Pikachu's night terrors seem to be better than the others, not squirming or screaming near as much as Garmander. At this point, Mewtwo realized his punishment was working better than he had planned and gave an evil smile. After letting them rest for six hours, Mewtwo thought they have had enough rest and decided on a surprisingly evil way to wake them up. Using his powers, he caused dildos to materialize next to each of their ass holes, the size of each was a bit larger than the average cock size for their species. After a moment, he used his powers to shove the dildos all the way into their asses and they all woke screaming as loud as they could in pain. He held the dildos in place for a moment before making them disappear. Mewtwo giggled evilly, "Rise and shine my sleeping beauties." Pikachu, being the one least in pain yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?" "Because it was fun to watch." Mewtwo responded, not pleased with being talked to like that.

After giving them a few minutes to calm down, Mewtwo said to Ashchu, "I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is, I have decided to transform you back into a human..." Ashchu interrupted him with cries and pleas to transform him at that moment, but was cut off again by Mewtwo. "The bad news is that there's a catch, I won't tell you what it is...yet. Will you agree to this?" Ashchu's eyes opened wide, finally he was going to be transformed back which is what he wanted ever since he was transformed into a Pikachu. But, did he want to agree to something when he had no idea what it was? He thought for a second a responded, "Yes, I agree to your terms. All I want is to be human again, I'll do whatever you want. Please transform me back to human." "That is what I like to hear, prepare yourself." Mewtwo responded, untieing Ashchu and levitating him in front of the group. Mewtwo produced a mirror in front of Ashchu, "I figured you would like to see yourself get transformed back, so I produced this mirror here so you can watch. I'm sorry, this will be painful, it takes so much power to transform someone, I cannot control the pain they feel." Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes glowed bright and a purple aura formed around Ashchu and his transformation began. He watched as his arms, legs, and body grew larger, his fur retreated and replaced by skin. He saw his human uncut cock grow back out of the sheath and stay there, flaccid, his tail shrunk and disappeared. Suddenly, he started screaming as loud as he could as his head was reshaped back to it's human shape, his ears shrunk and moved back to the sides of his head. His old hair style returned and the transformation completed, the aura faded and Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing. "You are human again, no need to use your pokemon name anymore, you may use your human name again...Ash." Mewtwo said, sitting down, tired. Ash smiled, happy to be human again, "Thank you Mewtwo." Mewtwo nodded, "Don't be too happy, there is still that catch I told you about, I need to rest a moment. Transformation uses up a lot of my energy." After saying that, Mewtwo started meditating, restoring his energy. After a few minutes, Mewtwo stopped meditating and stood up.

Now that Mewtwo's energy was restored, he looked at Ash and said, "Now it is time for that catch, but I must tell you now, it will NOT be pleasant." Ash was shaking in fear, wondering what Mewtwo could possibly have in mind. "Ash, lay on your back." Ash did as he was told and laid on his back. Mewtwo knelt beside him, his hand by Ash's crotch. Suddenly Mewtwo kissed Ash more passionately than before. Ash kissed back, thinking it wouldn't be so bad. Sensing Ash was relaxed, Mewtwo pushed Ash's legs up, giving his hand access to Ash's ass hole. Ash was too engrossed in the kiss to realize what Mewtwo was doing. Mewtwo closed his three fingers into a makeshift fist and shoved it into Ash's ass hole all the way to his elbow. This caused Ash to scream loudly in the kiss in pain. Mewtwo didn't let up on the kiss, keeping their mouth's locked together, and started moving his hand back and forth in the ass. "What is that, what did you put in my ass?" Ash said in his mind, unable to speak in the kiss. "I shoved my hand in there." Mewtwo responded psychically. They kept this up for another five minutes before Mewtwo removed his hand and broke the kiss. Ash started rubbing his ass, still throbbing in pain and crying loudly. 

Mewtwo wasted no time, he summoned vines to grow from the ground to tie Ash down tightly enough so he couldn't move, but not too tight. "What is this for?" Ash asked, puzzled. Mewtwo responded, "Patience, young human, you'll see, but I needed to make it so you can't move for the next part." He summoned large funnel, the side of it had a clear tube coming out and a cylindrical object was attached to the other end of it, it looked like one of those penis enlarger suction devices, half way down the spout of the funnel was a ball gag. Mewtwo put the ball gag in Ash's mouth strapping it in tightly so it couldn't move and put the cylindrical device on his cock. Ash was crying his eyes out at this point, scared of what Mewtwo has in mind. "Shh, no need to cry Ash, it's going to be ok. What this device does is allow ALL of us to pee in your mouth at the same time, the gag ensures none spill out, the device on your cock with the tube leading to the funnel will force you to drink your piss as well." This news caused Ash to cry louder, he didn't want to drink anymore piss, but with being tied down, he had no choice but to do it.

Moving his attention from Ash for a moment, he untied his other captives and forced them to walk over to Ash and take their positions around the funnel, all four of their bladders were painfully full by now. After everyone was in position, he released his control of their bladders and all four started peeing full force. Ash swallowed as fast as he could, knowing it was either that or drown. The taste was an interesting mix of all participants, including himself. He was surprised he wasn't getting burned by Garmander's piss, but he figured with it being mixed with piss of lower temperature from the others and himself, it must've brought the temperature of the piss down to a tolerable level. Everyone kept pissing for another few minutes, emptying their bladders before feeling the flow of piss into his mouth slow to a stop. He swallowed the last of it and gave a sigh of relief. Mewtwo tied the others up, then made the funnel, gag, cylinder, and tube disappear, and unbound Ash. Ash was still crying as Mewtwo gave him one last deep kiss. He kept kissing Ash for another few minutes before breaking it. "Ash, your time with me is now finished, your punishment is complete, I just have a couple of things left for the others, feel free to stay here. Rest, cry, do whatever you want, but I want you to witness the others finish their punishment." Ash nodded, happy to finally be done, he just laid there crying.

Mewtwo looked at Garmander, "It is now your turn to be transformed back, are you ready?" Garmander fired back, "Is that a trick question? Of course I am ready, is there going to be catch with me?" "It wasn't a trick question, and there will be no catch, I am very tired from all this and must rest a while. I barely have enough energy to finish all this." Mewtwo untied Garmander and levitated him within view of everyone and produced a mirror so he could watch his own transformation. Being low on energy he needed to make this quick, "Garmander, your transformation will be quicker than Ash's, I cannot help the pain you will feel, I'm sorry." "Just turn me back into a human, I don't care how painful it is." Gary fired back, Mewtwo nodded his eyes glowed and a purple aura formed around Garmander. Quickly his arms, legs, body, cock, and balls grew back to their normal size and length. His scales turned back to skin, tail disappeared along with the flame and his hair style returned. The whole time he cried out loud in pain. Once the transformation completed, the aura faded and Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing, "You may also stop using your pokemon name, you can be called GARY again." He then untied Pikachu and returned the camp to the way it was when he first appeared. "One last thing before I leave you. All of you are going to think this was all a bad dream, so I need to give you a PHYSICAL reminder of this punishment, every time you look at it, you will realize it was not a dream and the punishment was real." "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE NO PERMANENT DAMAGE!" "I did, but seeing human mentality with treatment like this, it must be done." Mewtwo's eyes glowed, Gary and Ash felt a tingling sensation on their cocks and looked at them. Suddenly, their foreskins disappeared, they were now circumsised. Ash and Gary didn't speak, they just cried knowing they just been forced to get circumsised. "Now that all of your punishments are complete, I must leave you, don't think about going back to your crimes, I will be watching with more punishment waiting if you do it again." Mewtwo then teleported back to his lair. 

Ash, Gary, and Pikachu went to the nearest river to wash themselves, Ash and Gary making sure to take their clothes so they can get dressed after. After bathing and getting dressed, they went back to their camping plans, trying to forget about their experience. Ash started thinking, "What are we going to do now? If we stay trainers, Mewtwo will rape us again." Gary responded, "I don't know Ash, I could become a researcher like my grandfather. You could be one as well, with all your pokemon experience, you could be my assistant, or you could do anything but be a trainer." "I think I would like to be your assistant. The way you cared for me during the encounter with Mewtwo, I want to be by your side forever. I...Love...You!" "I love you too, Ash." Pikachu, still wanting to be by Ash's side, signaled him that he wasn't ever going to leave him. Ash petted Pikachu, "Thank you, buddy, I don't ever want to leave you either." With that, they continued their camping trip and had a lot of fun.


End file.
